Decision Ch 1 to 13
by elvirakitties
Summary: Creature Harry never went to Hogwarts, and Voldemort and Severus find him instead, after believing he died when he was 10. Why is Dumbledore still looking for him? Dumbledore/Granger/Ron/Ginny/Molly bashing. Implied slash, slash, implied abuse


Meeting Harry Potter

Harry watched the two men enter the building he was currently using as his shelter. He could see they were wizards, but they were different than the ones who usually were looking for him. They didn't have their wands drawn, pointing in front of them like the rest usually did.

He grinned as he watched them move around the bottom floor. They pulled out their wands and began to cast some detection spells. He waited and watched, he was wondering what spells they were using. Sassa slithered over to him. Sassa was a small blond boa constrictor about a meter long. ~Attack?~ He didn't answer right away, he decided to move to the higher level behind some boxes for a better view, Sassa slithered behind him.

~No, get Silva and Naggy to capture them. They are interesting.~ Harry hissed as he hid behind a huge metal beam. He waited as Sassa delivered her orders. He saw Naggy, a huge green magical snake that her mother Nagini presented to him when he was about five, move in slowly, as Silva, Sassa's sister, circled around, once in place they moved in. The two snakes quick wrapped themselves around the men's legs.

~Stop.~ One of the men hissed, catching Harry's attention. He had never met another speaker before. They were dark-haired and were dressed in black robes.

Naggy and Silva didn't stop, they continued to wrap themselves around the men, making sure they couldn't move. "Marvolo?"

"I don't know why they didn't stop, snakes obey all speakers, I am the only one."

~Tommy?~ Naggy hissed.

~The only one to call me Tommy is my own familiar, Nagini.~

Harry was enjoying seeing the confusion on the taller man's face, Marvolo, interesting name. He moved again as he heard the speaker try and get answers from Naggy and Sassa but neither responded. He stood up on from behind some boxes. "You weren't invited in." He called down from the second floor, leaning over the railing to allow them to see him.

"Sorry, can you call off your pets?" Marvolo knew he was looking at Harry Potter.

"Not my pets, they're family." Harry waved his hand and their wands went flying into his hands. "Now, how about you tell me why you are looking for me." He began to walk down to the lower level that his uninvited guests were on. He held their wands in his left hand.

"Can you release us first?" Marvolo gave him we are harmless look. "You do have our wands." He was hoping that would work. While he could do some wandless magic and knew Severus did too, it wasn't a common skill. He was impressed by Harry's skill.

"Wands aren't always needed as I just showed you." Harry moved closer but not close enough for them to reach. He looked at Marvolo and his red eyes frowned in thought for a few seconds before turning his eyes to the other man. This man was clearly angry and trying to control his temper. He had a rather big nose, but Harry liked his chocolate eyes. "Answer my question or I can have Naggy and Silva get answers for me."

"We are looking for you, Harry Potter." Marvolo answered. Everyone had believed Harry's muggle relatives had killed Harry shortly after his tenth birthday. The wards had come crashing down. He saw Severus cover up his surprise at this being Harry Potter and that Potter had them trapped. He would have to make sure Severus' temper didn't drive Harry away. He needed Harry's help. Harry was the key to the Wizengamot. He was almost eighteen now.

~He knows Mother.~ Naggy hissed. ~I scented her on this one.~ Naggy used her tail to smack the back of Marvolo's legs, lightly.

~Where is Nagini?~ Harry hissed, clearly surprising his captives. They weren't expecting a speaker it seemed. Harry wanted to find Nagini. He had missed the mothering snake.

"You're a speaker." Marvolo stated. "Dumbledore will have a fit if he finds out."

"That old coot? The one with the long white beard and glasses? He is still alive." Harry paused. "Of course, that is why those others keep looking for me. One is a werewolf with a really bad sense of smell. Though it is funny to see how fast he runs when he finally smells me."

"Others have been looking for you?" Severus asked. Dumbledore hadn't told him about that. Dumbledore had told him that Harry was dead. He wanted to curse the man for lying to him and curse Marvolo for not telling him this was who they were looking for.

"Yes, Naggy bite one last week."

"Granger." Severus snarled. "She said she was bitten by a snake during a walk." He wondered who else from the Order was involved in this. He knew Minerva believed Harry was dead, as did Poppy.

"Walk? She is the reason we are here in this dump. She showed up at my flat, demanding to know where Harry Potter was and what had I done to him." Harry snarled. "She was lucky that she walked away with just Naggy's bite."

"The description, it doesn't match." Severus understood now. They had been told repeatedly that Harry looked like James but with Lily's eyes. This Harry was tall, with a deep almost forest green eyes. James had blue while Lily's were more emerald green. James had messy black hair, Lily's was red. Harry's had curly black hair that framed his face. His face wasn't either James or Lily's than he remembered it was the image of Lily's father.

Harry sat down on one of the crates. "What description?" These wizards were interesting, he smelled something about them, he needed to process this some more.

"Dumbledore has been telling everyone you looked like your father." Severus explained. "You don't, you look like a combination of maternal grandfather and your mother, with James' hair color."

"He knows what they look like?" Harry paused, looked at them and locked eyes with Severus. Harry went through his memories. "Interesting, so I killed you as a baby, too bad they got it wrong." He inwardly grinned he found them.

Marvolo laughed. "That they did. How did you do that as a baby anyway?"

"You mean leave the pile of ashes behind for you to disappear?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Don't know." Harry answered.

Severus looked at Marvolo. "I think I need some things explained, including how he just did that."

"He's a Wampir." Marvolo told Severus as if that explained everything.

"A what?" Severus tried to move but Sassa tightened her coils.

Harry grinned. "Very good. You are one of the few who knows what I am."

"It took me a while. When I sent werewolves to the Dursley's house, they smelled a vampire, but yet, it's wasn't one at the same time." Marvolo looked at Severus and continued. "Wampirs come from Russia originally. They do not use fangs to drink the blood of their victims, but use a special stinger that is located under their tongue." Harry opened his mouth and showed Severus the stinger. "The Wampir can walk around in the daylight and must be burned in a special way to be killed. The normal ways of killing a vampire do not work."

"So driving a stake through its heart, shooting it with a silver bullet, decapitating it, drowning it in salt water or coercing it into a corked bottle and then burning it, don't work?" Severus wondered why this was never mentioned in his Defense Mastery. "Just a special method of burning?"

"No, it has been tried, though. The decapitating was annoying, took me a day to heal from that." Harry snapped. He was annoyed at being called it. "Some of those ones in brown trench coats killed some of my traditional vampire friends."

"Aurors, they are Ministry of Magic's police." Marvolo explained. Harry was certainly different than what he had expected.

"You can speak the snake language and you entered my mind like I had no shields. You cast a wandless spell to disarm us at the same time. Can all Wampirs do that?" Severus looked at Harry before looking at Marvolo to see if he knew what was going on.

"As a Wampir, shields mean nothing to them. Unlike regular vampires who we can resist, a Wampir inherits it has a natural skill. He's a magical creature with a wizard's core, he is stronger in magic."

"How did you know he was Harry Potter?" Severus asked.

"I am not sure. I thought he would look like a Potter. The magic is what made me believe he was Harry. It felt familiar." Marvolo answered. "Can you release us now?"

Harry looked at them. "What do you want with me?" He ignored the request.

"I would like for you to join us." Marvolo stated.

Harry smirked. "I am not one for joining groups. I won't be one of your followers. I won't be branded like he is." Harry tilted his head toward Severus.

"Maybe we can deal?" Marvolo asked.

"I only want two things. I need my mate and my donor. That is what I want." Harry looked at them. "Maybe I will see you around, tell the old coot to leave me alone. I don't know why he sent you but I don't want to be part of what he is selling." Harry stood up and started to leave. He knew if he waited for them to official reject him, he would be dead by the end of year.

"We are fighting against him." Marvolo stated.

"He isn't." Harry pointed to Severus. "He even works at that school. He is his boss."

"He is my spy."

Harry snorted and started to walk away. "I will think about it." He disappeared into the shadows as soon as he was gone the snakes released them and slithered away, ignoring Marvolo's speaking to them.

"Severus you better explain what he meant." Marvolo turned to face him. He summoned his wand to him, pointing it at Severus.

"He knows I work at Hogwarts, he saw me telling him information, and he saw the Vow I took after Lily was killed." Severus slammed down his shields. While he actually wasn't working for Dumbledore, he wasn't working against him either.

"Severus." Marvolo warned.

"You heard him, I thought Harry was dead. Dumbledore clearly doesn't trust me. Something is going on. Something we don't know about." Severus answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is he looking for Harry? Telling everyone Harry looks like James? Dumbledore clearly doesn't know what Harry looks like, yet Harry knew him. Dumbledore provided the false description to the Order, so Harry had to have seen him."

"The abuse and those wards." Marvolo wasn't surprised by the lack of care Dumbledore provided for Harry.

"Yes, he had to have seen Dumbledore adding to the wards. Dumbledore had to know about the abuse." Severus answered. "Dumbledore sent a werewolf to look for him, you mentioned werewolves. You mentioned his relatives house, Dumbledore knew where he lived. He believes we are with him. I wonder why he didn't look into your mind."

"He knows he is my Horcrux too." Marvolo stated. "I think he selected you because he assumed you were an easier target."

"Who? Harry or Dumbledore?" Severus ignored that last comment. He believed it was because Harry sensed his anger and his control over it. Vampires liked a challenge of a strong mind, and he bet a Wampir did too.

"Dumbledore. I could feel the pull. I believe that is how Nagini found him. It's also how we will find him again."

"What do you have in mind?" Severus was still looking around the old factory, at least he thought it was a factory at one time, it could have been a warehouse at another time. Harry wouldn't be found here again.

Harry's POV

Harry crouched down in the graveyard. He watched the ones in flowing black robes enter into the Manor that was hidden by wards. He had spent a week following a few of them around. None of them had any good thoughts regarding the wrinkly senile coot. So those two other men really weren't with him. Now it was time to spy on whatever they were attending.

He followed the shadows until he found the room where they were all gathering. He saw the taller of the two, Marvolo, sitting on a throne with the other to his right, Severus. There was a blond man next to him, a little too pretty. On the left of the throne was a woman with long out of control curly hair. When she let out a cackling laugh as she shot a spell off to one of the ones who entered the room, he knew she was crazy.

He noticed when Marvolo realized he was here. Marvolo touched the sleeve of Severus and Severus leaned down, listened, and both sets of eyes begin to search the room for him. He grinned. He was going to stay where he was until he saw Nagini enter the room. She would give him away.

~Youngling.~ Nagini hissed as she moved to him. She had grown in size, but she was still the same snake he remembered protecting him and telling him about magic.

~Hello Nagini.~ Harry bent down and rubbed his hand over her head, he didn't see everyone freeze at hearing another parseltongue. ~Naggy is outside with Silva and Sassa.~

~I will go and invite them in.~ Nagini said. ~You are staying? I have missed you.~

~I believe I will be speaking to your Tommy and Severus.~ Harry hissed back. He stood up and Nagini slithered out of the room. "Hello, Marvolo, Severus, interesting gathering."

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Marvolo answered.

"I got bored watching you." Harry answered. "Your followers are a bit sloppy. None of them knew I was following them. Got that nosy werewolf off of the pretty boy the other night as he was leaving Knockturn Alley, with something I am sure those Auras would be interested in."

"Aurors." Marvolo corrected him.

He ignored the comments as he walked through the Death Eaters who started to part ways until one decided to get brave and stab Harry in the back. Harry didn't even make a sound, just looked over his shoulder, and pulled the man toward him and began to feed, dropping the body on the ground before he was dead. "If you want him to live I would recommend giving him some blood." He paused, looked at the crazy woman. "Can you remove the knife?"

"Bella, remove the knife." Marvolo stated. "Narcissa and Severus, if you could. If anyone else has any ideas of attacking my guest, I would say think again. As you can see he can take care of himself, if you are still alive, I will deal with you after that."

Severus was kneeling next to Narcissa. Narcissa was sealing the wound, while Severus was spelling Blood Replenishing Potions into the man. "He will recover. He just needs some sleep, my Lord." Narcissa said.

"Trix." Marvolo said. Harry almost jumped with a small funny looking creature with big ears appeared in the room.

"Yes Master Dark Lord?"

"Take him to one of the dungeons, let him sleep it off. He doesn't need to be locked in." Marvolo instructed the house elf.

Harry tilted his head as Severus began to pick up the vials he has used. "What does that do?" He pointed to the empty Blood Replenishing Potion vial.

Severus looked up. "It's potion that replenishes the taker's blood after they have been injured and lost blood. Narcissa healed the wound with a minor healing spell."

Harry looked closely at the spot where he had bitten the man. "Interesting and those other phials?" He pointed to Severus potion bag. He was hoping he could learn some of this potion stuff, and a healing spell or two would be good. He touched the small creature as she, he assumed, went to grab the sleeping man.

"They are different potions from healing to poisons." Severus answered. "That is a house elf." Severus pointed to Trix as Trix popped out taking the sleeping man with him.

"I am sure you didn't come to get a lesson in potions." The pretty boy spoke. "Really, you-" Harry had him up in the air, cutting off what he was about to say. The pretty boy was trying to reach his cane but Harry grabbed it.

"I don't believe I asked your opinion." Harry said. "Do you need Pretty Boy?"

"I do need Lucius, if you could release him." Marvolo was hoping Lucius wasn't going to be killed.

"You do take all the fun out of it for me." Harry dropped Lucius. "Don't get up on my account." He told Lucius and stepped on the cane with his boot as he dropped it on the floor. "I wouldn't touch your wand either." He summoned a chair and sat down. Harry watched the group, all waiting to see what their leader would do to the stranger. He wanted to grin at them. He turned his face to Marvolo and waited for the man to speak.

"You do know how to make an entrance."

"It's a skill." Harry petted Lucius' head as the man started to rise up. ~Can I keep this one? He would make a good pet.~

~He is one of my more important followers. He has many uses. He is also married to Narcissa.~ Marvolo hissed back.

"Shame." Harry petted Lucius on the head again. "Shall I return later?"

"Can you wait in my study?" Marvolo asked. "I believe Severus can show you some potion books."

Harry looked at the now standing Severus and tilted his head. "That sounds good. Send Nagini in when she arrives with Naggy, Silva, and Sassa." Harry banished his summoned chair as he stood up.

"If you will follow me." Severus stated, bowing to Marvolo as he started to walk away.

End Harry's POV

TWO HOURS LATER:

Harry was curled up on the couch, reading the potion book that Severus gave him to read, the snakes were all curled up in front of a small fire that Harry started for them. Marvolo and Severus, with a very sour looking Lucius, entered Marvolo's office.

"Guess he knows the truth?" Harry asked.

"No." Marvolo answered. ~He is still upset about what you did to him. He has a lot of pride.~

Harry closed the book. ~Do you really want him here for all of this? You know what I am looking for.~

~Yes, he knows contracts and laws.~ Marvolo answered. "Lucius Malfoy meet Harry Potter."

Harry grinned as Lucius tried to cover from his shock. Severus just shook his head. "Marvolo that wasn't necessary." Harry continued to watch the three men. While Marvolo was clearly in charge, these two and the crazy woman he treated differently.

"It was funny to see his face. I do think Pretty Boy is going to be fun to play with." Harry commented when he noticed Lucius' mask was back in place.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. You will call me Lord Malfoy."

Harry laughed when he was finally done laughing, he smirked. "If you wish to go with titles, you can call me Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Potter-Black. I rather just Harry but I can go the snobby route too."

"So I take it you went to Gringotts this week?" Marvolo asked.

Harry could see the three men were thinking about what they just learned even Pretty Boy changed his expression. "Yes, wanted to find out a few things, discovered a lot of interesting things. You are Heir Slytherin. Severus, there is Lord Prince, though he doesn't like the title. It seems someone has been trying to use my seats and get into my vaults. Turns out the old fool wants to use them."

"Why are you here Harry?" Marvolo asked.

"You aren't with the old coot." Harry stated.

"No, we are not." Marvolo replied.

"Why didn't you say that?" Harry stood up and walked over to Severus who was still standing by Marvolo. He looked at Severus. "Something changed your viewpoint." He tilted his head. He turned back to Marvolo. "Why did you want to find me?"

"I told you, I want you to join me." Marvolo answered.

"That isn't the only reason and I told you how I felt about joining groups." Harry moved closer to Marvolo, stared at him for a few minutes. He smirked. "Ah, I see." He watched the three men exchange looks.

Harry walked to the bookcase, looked at some of the titles. "You want to use my seats and power to take control over that Wizengamot. You want me to grant Pretty Boy all of my seats. Did you know how many I had?"

"No, not fully, I just know from reviewing the voting that Dumbledore lost over forty seats when you were declared dead. He tried to get them to declare you missing instead so that he could keep using them." Marvolo answered.

Harry nodded his understanding. "I have seventy-four out of the two hundred available seats. Fifty members sit on the Wizengamot, most with one or two seats. I have twenty seats from the two Founders. The Slytherin line I can claim, did you know that? I didn't because you are the heir. You became my heir that night."

"I am aware, I would like for you to claim them, if you agree to allow Lucius to use them."

"What do I get in return?" Harry turned and faced them.

"What do you want?" Marvolo asked.

"I believe I already spoke of what I want." Harry stated. "You, however, don't want to agree to that price."

"May I speak to you, Marvolo, for a minute?" Lucius asked.

"He knows already Pretty Boy. He knows if I go out on my own I can control the Wizengamot with just my seats alone. After all, three out of the four founders' seats is something that hasn't happened in a long time. Even if Dumbledore were to put up the Hufflepuff Lord, I would still be able to overrule him. As my three seats would outvote the one. The Wizengamot would have to follow my rulings." Harry stated. "I am a quick study."

"He is correct, Marvolo." Lucius stated.

"No opinion Severus?" Harry asked.

"I usually stay out of politics. I am, however, interested in what you are thinking the offering is."

"Marvolo knows and has known since last week." Harry replied. "Shall I come back next week?"

"Marvolo?" Severus and Lucius said at the same time.

"What he wants is one of us to be his mate and the other to be his donor, Severus." Marvolo responded. "Since he is Wampir, he would be in charge."

"No." Severus stated.

"I have my answer." Harry replied. "Good luck, gentlemen." ~Naggy, Silva, Sassa I am leaving if you wish to visit with Nagini, you may stay, you know where to find me.~

~Visit.~ The three snakes replied. Harry tipped his imaginary hat and faded into the shadows. He was rejected by his mate and donor. He needed time to think, he needed to find a safe place to go, so when the Blood Rage happened, he would be able to kill himself, instead of hundreds of people.

"Severus, do you know what you just did?" Marvolo snapped.

"Yes, I declined to become a donor." Severus replied. "I am not going to sell myself so you can get him to give you his seats. Who were you going to offer for his mate? Lucius?"

"It's more than that." Marvolo replied. "We're his mate and donor. That is the only reason why he mentioned it. Wampirs don't talk speak about becoming a mate and donor to anyone but their mate and donor."

Severus looked at Marvolo. "We?" This had been a rough week for him. He had learned too many startling truths, including that Dumbledore had been using Harry's seats illegal. He also believed he was paying some of them to try and find Harry.

"What are you going to do now?" Lucius asked. "He can take control, and keep it. Dumbledore would be out, he might also remove us."

"I don't know. It took me almost three months to find that warehouse/factory he was at. I can try to feel the pull again and see if that will let me locate him."

Severus went and sat down on the couch. "Marvolo, can he die from rejection?"

"I don't know." Marvolo answered. "I, however, believe so. Most creatures die when they are rejected. The only hope we have is if his snakes will take us to him."

Lucius looked at the three snakes. "Do you think they will do it?"

"Not sure, Nagini might be able to help me convince them to help me."

Severus walked to the bookcase. Harry had been looking at the potion section. He sighed. "We better find him." Something was telling him they needed to find him.

~Naggy, can you help us find Harry?~

Naggy didn't reply but Nagini did ~You hurt him.~

~We know, we want to make it better, Nagini, can you get them to help me find Harry?~

The three men watched the four snakes waiting for an answer to their inquiry. Sassa lifted her head and glared at them and went back the silent conversion the four snakes were having.

"Marvolo, are they saying anything?" Lucius asked.

"No, I am waiting for the answer to their helping me find him."

Nagini finally turned and faced them. ~We will bring him here, we don't want to give away his nest.~

~Thank you, Nagini.~ The four snakes slithered out of the study. "They are going to find him in his nest and work on getting him to return. Severus, do you need to return to Hogwarts?"

"No, I finished packing my quarters and labs already. Yesterday was the last staff meeting for the summer."

"We only have about six weeks to get him to agree to allow us the use his seats before the Wizengamot has its next session." Lucius warned them.

"No pressure. We have to find Harry, who is very adept at hiding. We have to get him to agree to let us use his seats, and not claim us as his mate and donor." Marvolo sighed. "We need to find something he might want if we are to avoid that."

"How do you think he will handle the rejection?" Severus didn't want to belong to anyone else, he had enough Masters in his life. Granted Marvolo wasn't insane any longer, but a third Master he didn't need.

"I am not sure."

FOUR WEEKS LATER:

Harry faded into the meeting room as a meeting was already going on. He warned Nagini not to give him away. He needed to decide on his own if he could be around his mate and donor and survive. After almost thirty minutes, in which he really didn't pay attention to, he noticed Marvolo's followers start to leave. When everyone was gone, except for Severus and Lucius who were standing next to the throne Marvolo was sitting in. "Harry, I know you are here."

Harry stepped out of the shadows. "I know. I came to tell you that I can't do it. I will assign my seats to you, you get what you want. I will have the goblins draw up the papers, and then send them to you. Good-bye."

"Harry wait." Marvolo tried to keep the panic out of his voice. Harry stopped but didn't turn around. "May we please talk?"

Harry let out a bitter sound laugh. "Talk, talk, talk. Is that all you wizards know how to do? Speak without words meaning anything, talk in circles, talk to convince someone to do what you want, but don't give anything in return. I should have learned that lesson with that old coot. His words to my relatives were meaningless, just as yours are hollow. You got what you wanted, my seats."

"I don't want them if you don't stay." Marvolo told him.

"Ah yes, drive the Wampir insane? Make him be around his mate and donor? Have him go into a Blood Rage?"

"Humans need to know the person they want to mate with." Lucius explained.

"Why are there all those bonding and marriage contracts?" Harry asked he had done his research.

"They still get to know a person." Severus answered. "Harry, your father and his friends weren't very nice to me."

"I know. I saw. You are my mate, what makes you think I would allow you to be treated that way?" Harry was feeling very confused. These wizards were weird.

"He is the mate?" Lucius and Marvolo asked. They exchanged a quick look. They weren't expecting that.

"I am your mate?" Severus was shocked. He was the mate, not the donor.

"Yes, why do you think I looked into your mind? I needed to be sure. Marvolo is my donor. He smells wonderful since I have his soul piece just makes it easier for me to select him as my donor." Harry answered. "Did you not read about my kind?"

"We did but there is nothing in there that tells us about mates, donors or how to tell who is one." Marvolo answered.

"Soul piece?" Lucius asked.

Marvolo groaned. He didn't want anyone other than Severus to know. Severus only knew because of Dumbledore and the man's quest to find them. "I will explain that later Lucius, can we work on this first?"

"So what are your answers?" Harry asked.

"We need time to get to know you." Marvolo stated. "We aren't rejecting you. We just want to get to know you better."

Harry sighed. "I don't have time. I have been pushing it since I first met you." He looked at them. "I understand what you are saying, I do. You need to realize, I have been looking for years for you. My instincts are screaming for me to claim you. If you can't do this, let me know so I can get someplace safe before I go into a blood rage."

Severus looked at Marvolo. He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to say yes, but he didn't want to send Harry away knowing he would go into a blood rage. The Blood Rages would continue until the vampire or, in this case, Wampir would either kill itself or someone else did, killing anyone in their way until their death. "Harry, I-" Severus paused. "I can't agree unless Marvolo agrees. I bear his mark on my arm."

Marvolo inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. "I will release Severus. You give us the seats to use until you are able to handle them in Wizengamot if you wish them back. Harry, are you sure I am the donor? I find myself not willing to submit to another."

"You were willing to do it when you thought you were the mate? What is the difference? It's just another term for a second mate, no one else can be the donor, nor can anyone else be the mate. I can't feed on anyone else unless I need to." Harry asked, quietly muttered, "Wizards make everything so difficult."

~Do it Tommy, you know you want to. You know you need a mate.~ Nagini said. ~You have been thinking and talking about Harry for years.~

~Nagini it's not that simple. I have followers I need to think about, I have a war I need to win. I just can't say to my followers here is my mate, he is in charge.~

~Why do they have to know?~ Harry asked.

Marvolo jerked his head toward Harry, surprise clear on his face. He let out a little bit of a laugh. "I feel like a fool. Ever since I have met you I haven't been able to think about things all the way through. That is the perfect example. They don't have to know."

"Know what?" Severus asked.

"Harry's idea. I have been worried about how to tell my followers about this but has Harry just said, why do they have to know? I didn't even think about it. Just like our conversation a few weeks ago about Dumbledore. Those questions you asked, I didn't even think about."

"I don't think that is it." Severus stated. "Marvolo, you usually do think about all angles except if you are around Nagini or Harry. I think it's the soul pieces. When the diary was returned to you, you became saner."

"That was real?" Harry asked.

Severus, Lucius, and Marvolo looked at Harry. "I think you need to explain that."

"About a month after I read this book on Soul Magic, you did one of the rituals in it. The ritual called for you to rejoin two of your soul pieces, you did a book that wrote back to you, otherwise was blank and some crown. There were Ancient Egyptian Runes set at the phases of the moon in a stone chamber, with some white candles. There were two people dressed in white."

"Do you see other things like that?" Marvolo asked.

"Not really, the only time I see things is if you are mad. Which by the way thanks for cooling down on that it gives me a dreadful headache."

Marvolo got up and walked to Harry. "May I touch where your scar was?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged a bit. He let out a sound of pain as Marvolo touched it and pulled away. He put his hands up to his head. "Oh, it didn't like that."

"Harry, you know you are a Horcrux."

"Yes, I figured that out when I read that book. Nagini, when I was little made some comments about me smelling like you. After a few dreams, reading that book and some more research I figured it out. I isolated that piece, we talk at times."

"That is how you know so much. Why hasn't he taught you potions and other areas of magic?" Marvolo asked.

"We haven't exactly had a place to call home for long, and no place to learn anything like potions." Harry replied. "We are getting off track. Do you or do you not formally accept that in exchange for using my seats, until at a time when I am knowledgeable about the Wizengamot you will be my mates? We will not inform anyone else unless all three of us are in agreement. I am hoping that makes you feel better than calling you a donor."

Marvolo looked at Severus, who nodded his agreement. "We do. I will remove Severus' mark."

Harry grinned. "Good. When do you want to do this? I should state the sooner the better."

"The end of the week?" Marvolo asked. Harry and Severus nodded their agreement. "Will you stay here?"

"After the ceremony. I need to go and feed, have a good night." Harry headed to the shadows and was gone before anyone could say another word.

TWO YEARS LATER:

"Harry, are you ready?" Marvolo asked from outside the bathroom door. He looked to Severus who was sitting in one of the chairs in their room. "What is he doing?"

"He is making his first appearance at Wizengamot. Lucius gave him the robe."

"Oh." Marvolo said. "You will have better luck than I will in getting him out of there."

"Tell me you didn't just say that." Severus was six months pregnant and very grouchy.

"He will come out because he doesn't want you upset." Marvolo told him. "You know he will want to make sure you aren't upset about anything."

"If either of you even thinks of doing something like that, I will spank you so hard you won't sit for a week." Harry said from the doorway. "Tell me Pretty Boy is doing this for some sort of revenge."

"No, those are the correct robes, however, you don't have to don it until you get inside the Ministry." Severus knew Marvolo wasn't going to open his mouth, he had been spanked last night because he disobeyed Harry regarding his bedtime. Harry had set bedtimes when he realized they would work all night and take a potion to stay awake.

Marvolo let out a yelp as Harry passed by and smack his behind. "Are you aiming for another spanking?"

"Maybe." Marvolo replied.

Severus tried not to grin, they had discovered that Severus and Marvolo liked being spanked during sex. They loved to feel their husband thrust into them, feeling him hit their flaming butt as he thrust. "You better get going, Lucius should be here soon." Severus held up his hand. "Yes, I will take my nap, I will also keep my legs up."

Harry gave him a kiss. "See if you can keep our troublemaker out of trouble." He pulled Marvolo to him, giving him a kiss also. "You make sure he takes his nap and puts his legs up."

Harry headed down to meet Lucius, who was waiting for him in the entrance foyer. "Pretty Boy."

"Harry, please don't call me that in the Ministry." Lucius had long ago grown accustomed to Harry calling Pretty Boy and considering some of the names he gave the others, he really didn't mind it. He called Goyle Jr. and Crabbe Jr. idiots one and two. He still wasn't sure if Harry knew exactly which one was Goyle and Crabbe.

"I won't." Harry grinned at him. They apparated to the apparition spot outside the Ministry.

"It seems so weird, sentencing Dumbledore for his crimes after all these years." Lucius stated as they passed by other members of the Wizengamot. It was going to be a full house.

"Is his precious Order still trying to get him off?" Harry asked as they walked.

"No, once they read Granger and Lupin's transcripts, they stopped." Lucius put his hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, are you sure you want everyone to know you are alive? I know you haven't been here before and no one knows who holds the Potter seats."

"I want to see his face as he realizes it was us that brought him down. I want him to realize that I am alive and that we destroyed all of his plans." Harry quietly replied.

Lucius nodded and together they entered courtroom ten. The Wizengamot members took their places and they saw Dumbledore brought in and placed in the wooden chair, with chains wrapped around him.

Fudge took his place to start the sentencing. "Before we begin, we have a new member who is taking his seats. Chief Warlock Malfoy will present him."

Lucius rose. "I have a great honor of introducing someone I have known for a few years. He was mature enough at our first meeting to provide me the use of his seats as he needed to learn how our government worked. He has kept informed of all events, made his own choices, after careful research. He now feels it is time to take his seats. I would like to present Lord Harry James Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Potter-Black, we know him as Harry Potter."

Harry rose and gave a bow and took his seat, no one said a word for several minutes, you could hear the scratching of quills across parchment until finally, chaos erupted. Harry leaned closer to Lucius. "Look at Dumbledore."

Lucius had been watching. The man was pale, he looked ready to be sick. He was fighting the chains. "He is a fraud. That isn't Harry Potter." Dumbledore started screaming.

Fudge pounded his gavel. "Silence the prisoner." Aurors stepped up and gagged Dumbledore. "I am afraid we do require proof of your identity. After all, you do not look like Harry Potter."

Harry rose again. "Who informed you of what I looked like? Albus Dumbledore, the same man, who left me to abused by muggles, the same man who left how many children in abusive homes for how many years? Albus Dumbledore stole from me, stole from muggle-born children. He used this Order he created to do those illegal dealing, citing "for the greater good". Who's greater good? His own. He knowingly used this government to force his own agenda. He used Hogwarts to teach our children what he wanted, he banned classes, traditions, and festivals to push his own agenda. Why would you trust a description that he provided? A description that describes my father, but not me. This description mentions my wearing glasses, those glasses matched the description of my father's glasses. Why was he so focused on making all of you believe I was raised as a prince? Well, that was until those wards crashed. Magic granted me life, as it did, nineteen years ago last month. Nineteen years it has taken for his world to crash, for his schemes to be discovered. Yet, you want me to prove who I am." Harry turned to the board. He pointed. "I don't need to prove who I am, magic has already done that." Harry sat down.

No one again spoke for several minutes until a clap started, and soon the courtroom was filled with clapping wizards and witches. Lucius smiled. "If I had known you could speak like that, I would have insisted on you taking your seats sooner."

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Lucius showed us the memory of your introduction." Marvolo said as he came out of the bathroom and made his way to their bed. "He was very impressed, so was I."

"I have to agree." Severus looked down at his book. "I want some coffee." Harry arched his eyebrow at Severus. "I know Harry, no coffee, pumpkin juice will do."

"So Dumbledore got sentenced to life in Azkaban. Too bad the Dementors can't give him the kiss." Marvolo climbed onto the bed. He knew he had to feed Harry, but they would make sure Severus was comfortable first.

Harry took the book out of Severus' hand and sent to the bedside table, he pulled Severus into his arms. He gave him a kiss. "That was on the table, but as one member pointed out, with his crimes the Dementors would get more out of feeding off of his memories. They are putting him down in the lower bowels."

Severus slide down under the quilt that was on the bed. "Harry, can you stoke the fire? It's going to get cold tonight and the snakes will need the extra warmth."

"I put a bunch of warming charms on their pallet." Harry told him. "However, I will stoke the fire so you won't get cold."

Severus didn't hide his grin, he should have known Harry would have seen through that ploy, he always did. When Severus was under the quilt and comfortable, he watched as Harry pulled Marvolo closer to him. Marvolo tilted his head to the right so that Harry could feed. Severus missed Harry feeding on him but he understood why he didn't. Harry was very overprotective of those he considered his family. He watched as Marvolo began to moan in pleasure from the bite. He also knew tonight Marvolo would be enjoying Harry attention after feeding.

Severus smirked as Harry laid Marvolo flat on his back and began to tease the man. He knew Marvolo enjoyed being teased, he did also but for Marvolo it heightened his pleasure. Marvolo turned his head and gave Severus a kiss. "You taste delicious." Marvolo told him.

Severus returned the kiss with passion, he could see Harry was watching them. He saw Harry give him a small smile. "Severus lay on your back. Marvolo, take him in your mouth, while I prepare you. He isn't to cum until I say so."

"Yes, Master." Marvolo responded. Only in bed was that term allowed and only when they were feeling the need to submit.

Severus gasped in pleasure as he felt Marvolo's warm mouth surrounded his member. He looked at Harry, who was caressing Marvolo's hair. He heard the slap on Marvolo's butt as he felt Marvolo's inhalation of breath on his member. That was something he felt again as another slap landed. Soon a pattern was set. Severus had the warm mouth than the cool air of the room as Marvolo would inhale.

He closed his eyes as he focused on the pleasure Marvolo was giving him. Marvolo let him fall out of his mouth when Harry entered him. "Pet, don't leave our Little Treasure hanging." Severus had no idea where Harry had come up with calling him Little Treasure, but he couldn't get the man to stop calling him it in bed. He let out a groan as Marvolo gave him a quick kiss before going back to working on his member.

"Harry." Severus finally said.

"Soon, Little Treasure, we need Pet to catch up to you." Harry told him. Severus removed his hand from Marvolo's head, he didn't know he had put his hand in Marvolo's hair. He moved his hand down Marvolo's face. Marvolo looked up at him, his eyes reflecting his desire. He knew his matched Marvolo's and Harry's.

"Harry, please." Severus knew he was begging for Marvolo also, he could feel how desperate Marvolo was becoming.

"Cum." Harry commanded. Severus watched Harry's face and knew when he finally gave into own bodies' desire. He closed his eyes as he felt Harry settle down next to him with Marvolo on the other side. He felt the spell clean them off and the quilt was again settled back over him.

"No alarms in the morning." Harry told them as they fell asleep.

You Are Joking?

Summary:

This is around a week after Tom and Severus agreed to be bonded. I am going to work on filling in the missing two years.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry looked up from the contract he was reading. He watched as Marvolo and Severus were still reading their copies. "Why are we doing this?" He didn't like how thick this was.

Marvolo looked up at Harry's words as Lucius answered. "We need a contract for the bonding agreement. It will be filed at the Ministry."

"No, leave my name off of anything to do with the Ministry." Harry knew his voice betrayed his feelings about the Ministry. He didn't want anything to do with the Ministry and certainly didn't want them to know he was alive.

"Harry it needs to be done." Marvolo glanced to Severus and Lucius, like him, they were clearly wondering why Harry was getting upset about the Ministry. He gave them a look that said they would address the issue later, but not now.

"No, my name will be seen and it will get out. We can do it in parsel and then we don't have to worry about them seeing my name." Harry laid the parchment down. "Plus there is to many escapes and other things in there that don't matter." He summoned some tea.

"Escapes?" Lucius asked. "You mean loopholes. The other things as you call them are part of a standard contract." Lucius had spent yesterday drawing up the contract. It had taken him some time because of the laws that usually applied to magical creatures didn't apply to Harry as he wasn't listed on the list of creatures when the laws were passed.

"Harry, Severus doesn't know parsel and while it is a good idea, we still need to have a way to include Severus." Marvolo explained. He was originally going to agree with just the parsel but he wasn't sure if it would cover Severus, as most agreements between speakers were just between speakers. He didn't remove his mark from Severus as Severus said the old fart would wonder why it was gone.

"We can arrange to make sure the contract gets buried with the paperwork in the Ministry. There are a few of Marvolo's followers who can aid us in making sure it gets buried." Severus gave Harry a slight smile, he found that while Harry was very knowledgeable, he was still willing to learn things.

Harry glanced at the parchment. "You need to remove all those things in there. I am only giving you the seats until I am want to take control of them. You will be my mate and donor, the rest needs to be removed." He didn't like all the other terms in there.

"Harry we need to cover the issue of the titles, children, and other areas." Lucius explained. "The properties and vaults all of you have, not to mention the personal property like books."

Harry looked confused as he asked "children?" Why would children need to be mentioned in their bonding?

Severus and Marvolo exchanged a knowing look. The look said for the other to explain what they meant before they could continue Lucius spoke. "Harry, as powerful wizards who are bonding, magic has found ways to aid the spouses to become pregnant. We call them bearers. I covered that in there." Lucius knew he was going to have to explain a lot to Harry.

"So when you say bearers, you mean that Severus or Marvolo can carry children and the titles will pass to any we have, based on what we decide?" Harry had seen the word bearer and children in the contract, but he had thought it meant that they would be adopting children if they were able, he had no idea what a bearer was. "They won't all go to one child if we have more?"

"We can set it up that way or have them all go to one child." Lucius answered. "Severus and Marvolo also have titles, so we can even have it set up that one child must be produced to make sure all of the titles get passed down."

"We can set the number of children? What happens if we exceed that number? What happens if we don't meet that number?" Harry's confusion clear as was his wonderment at what he was learning.

"Yes, you can set the number of children. If you exceed that number, nothing will happen, the child won't get a title, but you can set up a vault for the child, just as you would for the other children. If you don't meet that set number, magic can punish you." At Harry's face of horror Lucius quickly continued, "which is why I didn't add a number, most usually just state an heir must be produced and add that each child after that will be taken care of. You can decide on what titles will go to which child and in what order, if you so desire."

"Harry, as the dominant in the relationship with the fact that your titles are older than ours, the founder titles will be given first. The Potter, Black, and Prince titles will be the next ones in the line of ascension. We can assign the rest of them as we wish." Marvolo explained further.

"Fine, we leave the children, titles, and things in there but the rest gets removed." Harry told them. "We don't need to put in there that Severus will keep his lab, that is a given or that the snakes will always have a home. What is that thing about other relationships?"

Severus sighed he knew Harry was going to have a problem with that. He had told them not to include that. "I believe Marvolo is making sure that if at a later date, we find we can't live together or be together, we can still have someone in our lives." He was watching Harry's face as he said those words and could see the anger building.

"Harry, it's not going to happen but I wanted to make sure we were covered." Marvolo added. He wished he had listened to Severus, as Harry reaction to those words built.

"You expect me to let you take others?" Harry growled. He remained seated only because he knew if he stood up his mate and donor would find out exactly what being claimed meant.

"You too." Lucius added and ducked as Harry shot out of his seat.

"They are mine." Harry growled as he grabbed Marvolo and Severus, pulling them to him. "You are mine. No one touches you, nor I others." He morphed into his full Wampir. The black wings that sprung out of his back were full and huge as they wrapped around the three of them.

Lucius got up and saw Harry with huge black wings wrapped around, he assumed Marvolo and Severus as he couldn't see the men. The wings were something he wasn't expecting. They were long, wide and from what he could see, weren't going to allow anyone or anything near Marvolo or Severus. He looked at Harry's face and froze, the man had eyes that were now fully black and his mouth was sporting some huge fangs. He looked at Harry's hands and saw some long, deadly claws. "Harry, it is in there for protection, not to say it will happen."

"MINE." Harry snarled.

"Yes, yours." Marvolo stated. "Can you please release us? You know Lucius won't touch us."

"Harry, relax, it's just a protection for us so that magic won't punish us if something does happen down the road. It doesn't mean Marvolo or I will be seeking someone else, or that you will either. You mentioned that you won't feed on anyone else unless you had to. That clause just makes sure we are protected if you have to feed on someone else." Severus said. "Marvolo, place your hands on any part of Harry you can reach."

"I am." They waited for Harry to regain control over his instincts, they kept their hands on him, leaning into Harry as he went back and forth smelling them, and nuzzling into them. They sighed in relieve when Harry finally retracted his wings.

"Harry, everything in there is in there for a reason. I had to add some of the loopholes to make sure that nothing would happen in the future to endanger any of you." Lucius explained. "See I even included making sure that Severus would teach you potions. I know he wants to and you want to learn. In that clause, I added that he would be your Master and you, his apprentice, as a way to protect the both of you. In the main part of the contract you are listed as being the dominant one in the relationship, so I added that so that if Severus gets upset, which with his temper will happen, there will be no magical consequences of his yelling at you. I am not saying that Severus can't yell or even Marvolo if they get upset, but I wanted to protect Severus."

"So if they yell at me magic will do something to them, except to Severus if he is teaching me potions?" Harry still hadn't released Marvolo or Severus, but they weren't cocooned any longer.

"No, they can yell at you, but I wanted to make sure Severus was protected, it's just that simple. The three of you are going to get upset with each other, that is part of a relationship. I just added that as a just in case thing." Lucius explained.

Harry finally released Marvolo and Severus. He didn't move away from them. He looked at Severus. "You want to be my master?" He was confused.

"Not in that way. As a Potion Master, I can take on apprentices. I can teach them to be a potion master, if you want to become one, it will take a few years as you know nothing about them, but you can if you so desire." Severus returned to his seat, and picked up his copy of the contract, he hadn't read the part about potions, but he still had a few pages to read.

"You do potions too?" Harry asked Marvolo. Marvolo was still standing close to Harry.

"Yes, I am not as good as Severus. He is still the youngest one to earn his masters, he has created several potions from poisons to cures." Marvolo answered, shocking Severus with the pride he heard in Marvolo's voice. Marvolo knew Harry was very interested in potions and knew the two of them would spend hours in the lab. "There are a lot of things I believe you need to learn."

"I agree, is that covered in that contract?" Harry asked.

"In a way. I did add in there that you will learn about our laws, government, and customs. I didn't add that you need to take your OWLs or NEWTs, but I would suggest you take them. We can cover up your name when you take them, we have three people in that department, so we can make sure no one sees the results." Lucius was getting surprised by Harry.

"OWLs? NEWTs?" Harry asked. This world had so many things he needed to learn.

"We can explain all that later, let's return to the contract." Marvolo returned to his own seat and picked up the contract. "I am sure we have numerous other issues to hash out. Lucius on the subject of children I am in agreement on leaving off the number and who gets what titles." He looked at Severus, they would be addressing Harry's issue with the Ministry.

"Wizards." Harry was clearly not happy with having to deal with a contract. "Let's get this done."

Severus hid his smirk at Harry's words, he knew they would be spending a long time going over this. He also knew Lucius would have to revamp the contract as he saw several things he knew Harry would desire to be removed from the contract.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was in the dueling chamber fighting the dummies when Marvolo entered the room as another dummy was destroyed. "I need better partners."

"I believe you will find that most people can't destroy those." Marvolo told him. "Harry, how did you learn those spells and your ability to fight?"

Harry looked around the room as the mess of destroyed dummies and back to Marvolo. "After I left my relatives wonderful care, I found myself with a coven of vampires. They knew what I was. There was a wizard who was a vampire also. He taught me until the Ministry raided their home and killed them. I was there."

Marvolo thought for a few minutes, as he watched Harry repair the dummies. He began to review events in his mind, trying to remember if he heard anything about vampires. He gasped as he remembered the story in the Daily Prophet about three dozen Aurors and Hit Wizards being killed during a raid. "You killed them." He said, not hiding his surprise.

"Yes, I killed them. They had just beheaded Ian. They didn't even give anyone a chance to leave, they just came in and started killing. They didn't ask any questions, never said why they were there. I didn't know they were part of your government, I learned later they were part of this Ministry. At the time, I only knew they were killing my friends and family." Harry paused, he had no remorse for their deaths. "They deserved it."

"I am not going to say anything against your actions. Many others were very displeased by what the Ministry did, while others thought that the vampires deserved it. I have spent many years working to get what the Ministry considers creatures equal rights. Harry, they wiped out a faction of the Dracula line. House Dracula and others weren't happy with the Ministry. They didn't say you were there."

"They didn't know. When I was done, none of them were left alive. I killed all of them." Harry felt no remorse for killing the Aurors.

"Harry, you did what any one of us would have done."

"I agree." Severus said stepping into the room. "No one would fault you for that."

"I don't feel guilty for what I did. It is where I learned I could lose my head, literally, and still live. Took me a few days to recover from that assault. I don't wish to speak of this any longer."

Severus walked to Harry. "Harry, what happened at your relatives house? You are believed to be dead by a vast number of people. Dumbledore clearly believes you are alive."

"He knew I was a creature. He left me there for them to abuse me. He set up the wards to make sure I stayed there, until they killed me, bringing my inheritance out. Technically, it was my uncle who delivered the killing blow, but my aunt aided him. They starved me, beat me, kept me in a boot cupboard under the stairs. Worked me like a slave." He threw a hex at one of the repaired dummies. It exploded.

"You know I didn't even know my name until I was allowed to attend school." Harry moved away from them and towards one of the repaired dummies. He touched it, briefly, turned around and faced them. His voice low and deadly. "The old man covered it up. I was laying on the floor covered in blood when I heard him speaking to my relatives. Talking about finding a new Harry Potter that would come and stay there. He told them they weren't too beat him. That they needed to make sure that the fake would appear at Hogwarts. That this new Harry would do what needed to be done. He would protect them and had the support of the Ministry.

"Harry." Severus wanted to kill Dumbledore for doing that to Harry. He wanted to find his relatives and make them pay for killing Harry. He knew Dumbledore had to have put Harry with Petunia. Dumbledore knew Petunia hated magic. When Lily was in Hogwarts, Poppy had to heal her sometimes because of what Petunia had done to her.

"No, I will say this once, and we won't be speaking of it again." Harry walked towards them. "There was a werewolf there, I didn't know he was one, he just smelled differently. It's the same one that he has sent looking for me, it's also the one that was following Pretty Boy." Harry sighed deeply. "I quietly got up and left them. The old fool tried to stop me, I sent him flying backward into the others. I ran, spent two days hiding before I was found by the vampires."

"Harry, can we see the memory?" Severus approached Harry, ran his hand down Harry's arm. He saw Marvolo move behind Harry. He knew when Marvolo touched Harry as he saw him flinch slightly.

"Memory?" Harry pulled Severus into his arms. He turned his head toward Marvolo.

"Yes, I can remove the memory and it will allow us to see what happened." Marvolo explained.

"Let's do this someplace comfortable." Severus said.

Harry released Severus and followed them to Marvolo's office. Severus saw that the snakes had followed them into Marvolo's office. "Marvolo, do you think it is wise to have the snakes in here while we review the memory? Our emotions will be high."

"How does this work?" Harry took a seat on the couch. "They will be fine."

"He is right, the snakes will be fine. They will be angry but they won't hurt us." Marvolo turned to Harry. "You need to think of the incident, I or Severus will withdraw the memory. We will put it into a pensive." Marvolo walked to his desk and retrieved the pensive, and showed Harry the artifact. "We will enter into it and see your memory of what happened."

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked.

"No, it won't hurt you." Severus answered.

"No, I mean you." Harry told them.

"No, it doesn't. It allows us to view it, we can walk around the memory and see everything." Severus told him. He gave Harry a slight smile, glad that his soon to be spouse was worried about them.

"Do it." Harry said.

Memories

"I want you to think of any time you might have seen Dumbledore. I want you to think of anything else you want us to see." Marvolo explained.

"I will put the memories into the pensive and we will view them." Severus could see that Harry wasn't looking forward to doing it, but he was willing.

"Do it." Harry repeated.

Severus took his wand and put it against Harry's temple and started to pull the strands of memories out. He exchanged the full vial for an empty one that Marvolo passed him. When the vial was almost full, the memories stopped. He moved to the pensive. "Harry, it would be helpful if you entered into them with us."

Harry growled but got up and moved to the pensive sitting on the desk. "How does this work?"

"We just put our faces into the liquid. You can breathe in the liquid." Severus explained.

"It will allow us to view the memories, but at the same time we can walk around and see things, we can view everything you saw and heard, we can't interact but we can change angles and view them differently." Marvolo added. "Pour the memories, Severus."

"Do we want Lucius to see these?" Severus wasn't sure how much Harry wanted Lucius to know, he know Harry did trust Lucius a bit.

"Does he need to?" Harry asked.

"It might be helpful later, especially if we want to press charges and go after Dumbledore and his Order." Marvolo answered.

"Afterward. If you want to show him, that is fine, but I don't need to be there." Harry answered. "However, the Dursleys, that werewolf, and the old man are mine to deal with."

Severus and Marvolo exchanged a quick look. They knew they would have to work on making sure Harry didn't kill Dumbledore before the old man was ruined. If Harry did it too soon, the Ministry and the rest of the wizarding world would be after him. "Let's look at the memories." Marvolo said instead of dealing with Harry's statement.

begin memory

"You killed him." A voice was filled with shock and surprise. The voice wasn't accusatory, which was strange. They also noticed there wasn't kind of emotional sense of loss.

"Now, Remus, I am sure we can fix this." Dumbledore's voice reasoned. "We will need to find someone to put here, implant Harry's memories, and everything will be fine."

"They killed him, he beat him to death." Remus snapped. "I can't believe I allowed this to go so far."

"That is the werewolf." Harry points to Remus Lupin. "He smelled, I didn't know what he was, just that he smelled different."

"I went to Hogwarts with him." Severus informed Harry. "I have no use for him."

"Remus, you know what needs to be done." Dumbledore calmly replied. "We need him to be able to listen to me. We need him to be willing to die."

"He is a child, was." Remus replied. They moved to a better angle but still couldn't see, they realized that Harry must not have turned his head as of yet.

"So the wolf has a name." Harry muttered as he walked around with them.

"Yes, that is Remus Lupin. He was one of your father's best friends." Severus informed him. "I don't understand why he would have stood by and allowed this to happen."

"He views Albus as his alpha." Marvolo answered. "I can't think of any other reason why he is so loyal to him instead of Harry."

"Now, we need to replace Harry. You, Mr. Dursley, will not hit him, he will be given a real room, not a boot cupboard. I don't care about the chores, but you won't abuse the boy." Dumbledore stated.

"I didn't want that freak, what makes you think I am going to allow another one here?" Suddenly they could see into the next room and Severus and Marvolo moved into a better position to see and saw a huge Muggle. No wonder he killed Harry, the man was huge.

"None the less, a new Harry will be here. You will not kill this one, again." Dumbledore was standing in the center of a small living room.

"Again?" Severus and Marvolo looked at Harry and the Harry on the floor before they could continue they see the Harry on the floor stand up. He was covered in blood and open wounds. He swayed a bit on his feet, he stood still for a few seconds.

The dead Harry looked around and glared at the group in the next room. He started walking towards the door, clearly set on getting out of the house.

"He's alive! What kind of freak is he?" Vernon Dursley looked ready to faint.

"My boy, where are you going?" Dumbledore asked, putting on his grandfather act. He starting to walk towards Harry.

Harry kept walking and he was almost at the door when they heard Stupefy and saw a red light heading toward Harry. They saw Harry stare as the light came closer to him, at the last minute the light disappeared and they saw fury on Harry's face. They saw a bright yellow light coming from Harry. They watched as Dumbledore and Lupin were tossed back from an Impedimenta spell. They were surprised. Harry opened the door and they watched him run down the sidewalk.

end memory

new memory begin

Man's voice: "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

Lily got to Harry's room where he is in his cot. "Lily." Severus quietly said. He reached a hand out to touch her face. At their questioning look, he told them. "I loved her like a sister."

The sound of someone stumbling from a room, a door burst open, a cackle of high-pitched laughter. Voldemort was standing in the room. His wand pointed toward Harry, who was sitting in his cot. "Stand aside."

Lily moved to Harry. She was standing to the side of the cot, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Voldemort commanded. "Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."

Lily stood in front of the cot, "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead." Lily turned to Voldemort: "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy…."

"Stand aside. I don't want you."

"Not Harry! Please..."

They heard a shrill voice laughing and the woman screaming, as a blinding green light hit Lily. They watched as Voldemort turn his wand towards Harry and the green light was heading straight for Harry. They saw the course bounce off a shield, Harry's hand was held out. Harry waved his hand and ashes appeared. Harry put his hand up to his forehead and started to cry. They watched Harry fall asleep as he saw Dumbledore appear as Voldemort disappeared.

end memory

new memory begin

"It's day outside." Marvolo said. "I attacked at night. I apparated out when I heard Dumbledore apparated inside."

"How did he know to arrive?" Severus asked.

"I am not sure, I want to know why it took so long, I know he had wards up, I felt them."

They watch Hagrid arrive, he stepped into the room and picked up Harry, who was screaming for Lily. They didn't really hear what Hagrid was saying to Harry as he was quietly trying to soothe Harry. Harry was almost calm when Sirius arrived.

"Give me Harry." Sirius demanded, seeing Harry in the big man's arms.

"I can't. Dumbledore wants me to bring him to his relatives." Harry was trying to get to Sirius. Harry started crying again, clearly wanting to go to Sirius.

"I am his godfather, he is going with me. Give me Harry, Hagrid."

"Dumbledore wants him to go to Privet Dr. He said for me to deliver Harry to his Aunt and Uncle."

They saw Sirius glare at Hagrid but making his choice he handed Hagrid some keys. "Take my motorcycle. It will get you there safely." Sirius paused and gave Harry a quick kiss on his forehead. "I won't need it anymore." They watched Sirius leave Harry's bedroom.

They watched Hagrid take Harry out of the house and to the motorcycle. The house looked destroyed. "I didn't destroy the house, how did it get ruined?"

They see the bright sun shining on Harry's face and something was blocking their view, they realized Hagrid must have put something over Harry's face. Harry must have fallen asleep again, exhausted after crying again as he started when Sirius left him. They saw the Muggle town come into view and realized that Hagrid was landing the motorcycle.

"It's dark outside, where did Hagrid take him?" Severus asked. "There is a lot of time missing."

"I am not sure. Something is very off. His memories shouldn't be this clear, he was too young to remember it this clearly and this accurately." Marvolo told him.

"I agree."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." Hagrid greeted them. They realized Harry was awake but his eyes are closed.

They heard Dumbledore asked. "No problems I trust Hagrid?" Harry opened his eyes and they watched Hagrid moving towards Dumbledore and McGonagall, Harry closed his eyes again.

"No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him. There you go." They realized that Harry had his eyes slightly opened as he was being passed over to Dumbledore, allowing Harry to see his real first view of the old man.

They saw from the slits in Harry's eyes that he was being walked some to someplace. McGonagall was trying to peek at him but Harry can't get a good look at her.

Minerva McGonagall sighed. "Albus, do really think it's safe leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are."

Dumbledore cut her off. "It's the only family he has."

She responded "-this boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all of that. Until he is ready. There, there Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all. Good luck, Harry Potter." They saw a letter being left on his blanket and realized that Dumbledore didn't put him in a basket or anything. He just laid him on the doorstep. They were furious, so much could have happened. At fifteen months, a baby can walk and crawl. So much could have happened to Harry.

end memory….back to the present

They get kicked out of the pensive. Harry was clearly annoyed. "You killed my mother and tried to kill me." Harry started pacing. They can see his magic dancing around him in his anger.

"Harry, I wasn't sane when I did it. The scar on your head came about because of some rituals I did to keep myself from dying or being killed. It cost me my sanity." Marvolo looked at Severus, hoping he would have an idea on how to calm their mate down.

"Horcrux?" Harry stopped to look at him. His magic was still dancing around him.

"Yes, you were the seventh one." Marvolo counted it a slight victory that Harry was at least not pacing.

"Are you nuts?" Harry snapped. "Did you even research what that would do?" His magic flared a bit, but was soon calmer.

"I know, and it's why I fixed it. Severus helped me get my soul and sanity back, you and Nagini are the only ones I have left. Since you were the last two, you each have a very small part of my soul." Marvolo explained.

"Harry, he really wasn't sane. I believe Dumbledore was the reason for him doing those rituals." Severus hadn't moved and wasn't going to until he knew Harry was in control. Harry was pacing again.

"I agree with Severus. The book I got the ritual from was given to me by a professor, who if I had been not so naive, would have realized he wouldn't have been reading that type of book." Marvolo touched Harry as he passed by, only to have Harry grab him and they landed on the couch. Harry had him pinned down.

"You will never do anything like that again. Ever." Harry hissed at him. ~Promise me.~ He leaned close to Marvolo.

~I promise.~ Marvolo answered. "Can you let me up?"

Harry growled at him. "You have a lot of explaining to do, regarding going after my parents."

"I am aware."

"Harry, I am partly responsible too. I am the one who informed Marvolo of the prophecy involving the two of you."

"What prophecy?" Harry asked he was peering over his shoulder to Severus.

"Can you please let him up?" Severus asked. "It was one I heard a few months before the attack."

"You mean that fake one about me being marked?" Harry asked as he sat down on Marvolo.

"Fake?" Marvolo and Severus said at the same time.

"Yes, before Ian was killed, he told me about some prophecy concerning us, bragged out a seer told how she managed to get hired at Hogwarts, and how one of her prophecies came true. She was connected to someone who was famous for them." Harry paused. "Ian and the others were confused because as vampires, they are interested in divination and soul magic. So they wondered how she could remember her prophecy or even brag about something she shouldn't have remembered."

Marvolo went to sit up, trying to force Harry off of him, but he got growled at. "Are you sure?" He knew he wasn't getting up until Harry let him.

"Yes, we went to the Ministry and picked it up. Two days later, we were attacked."

"Dumbledore." Severus swore. "He had to have it monitored, and they followed it to where you were staying. He had to also be looking for you and I bet was hoping either they would kill you or capture you."

"So he knew I was there?" Harry asked confused. "We didn't find anything that indicated a tracking spell on the orb."

"I don't think so, I think he just wanted to find out what happened to the prophecy. He might have just a monitoring charm on it, one that allowed for him to tell him who either listened to it or touched it." Severus answered. "Harry, can you let him up please?"

"Fine." Harry got up off of Marvolo, clearly still upset at Marvolo.

"Thank you." Marvolo said as he sat up. "We need to go to Gringotts to find out who you are."

"I agree. Something is off in that first memory, and something he said about killed again." Severus added.

"I went to Gringotts." Harry answered. "It's how I found out about the titles."

"Did you get an Inheritance Test?" Marvolo asked. "I know you got your titles but I am wondering if you did the test."

"Yes, I did." Harry answered.

"You were killed once if those memories were correct, by your Uncle before." Severus could see as he asked the question that Marvolo was just as confused as he was.

"Well, Ian and a few others mentioned that for me to be a Wampir so young, that I had to die."

"He might not have been dead in that memory, but he could have been dead in Godric's Hollow, it would explain a few things." Marvolo answered, thinking. "Wait, Severus when did you take that Vow?"

"Shortly after Lily's death." Severus groaned. "Of course, he didn't die then, if he had I would have felt it and I would have broken my Vow, he had to have died when he was a baby. He most likely just blacked out because of the abuse and the beating. Do Wampirs need blood?"

"No, not until we hit our majority or find our mates. I was fine without blood until I turned sixteen, as I didn't find my mates." Harry answered.

"That explains a few things. Now, where did the Wampir gene come from is the next mystery, I don't think James or Lily were ones."

"Unless they had died from anything besides that Killing Curse or natural causes, they would stay dead." Harry answered. "Wampirs come from violent deaths after we are a wampir, the Killing Curse doesn't do anything to us."

"So either James or Lily." Marvolo stated. "I say we still go to Gringotts and speak to the goblins, maybe we can find some answers."

"I agree." Severus answered. "I want to see that Inheritance Test also."

Harry shrugged. "It's in my vaults."

Severus cast Tempus. "No wonder I am hungry, we missed dinner."

"I could use a bite to eat." Harry answered. He turned to Marvolo. "Don't think you are getting out of speaking to me about those Horcruxes and killing my parents."

"I am aware." Marvolo knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation but he knew it needed to be done.

: Banking

Harry walked between Severus and Marvolo, with Lucius on the other side of Marvolo. They saw a lot of people looking at them and knew that Dumbledore would hear about it. After all, Lucius and Severus were with two strange men, and that will get mentioned by the Aurors, who were in the Order. "Why are they looking at us?" Harry asked. No one bothered him when he was here before.

"It's because they're seeing Severus and me with two strangers and are trying to figure out who you are." Lucius informed him. "I am just glad we used a glamour on each of you because I saw Tonks and Shacklebolt watching us before they apparated. They are Aurors and Tonks is the one with the purple hair." He answered Harry unasked question.

"They're Aurors? What about the noisy ones who followed us?" Harry glanced over his shoulder. "We have two with red hair following us now."

"They are off duty but still patrol Diagon Alley at times." Marvolo informed him.

Severus pulled out his handkerchief and dropped it. He bent down and picked it up. "Ron and Ginny Weasley." He quietly told them.

"They arrived with the other two left." Harry said. "The female smells of strong flowery scent, too powerful, and rosy smell. The male needs a bath."

Severus snorted as Marvolo and Lucius outright laughed. "Anyone else interested in us?" Marvolo recovered from the description of the two following them.

"Just the stares, someone linked to you is up ahead, smells of rat."

"Wormtail, I had wondered where he ran off to. He disappeared about a year ago. We can deal with him later."

They entered the bank and the two Weasley followed them in. "Perhaps Severus should have a word with them?" Lucius suggested.

"I can do it." Harry grinned at them. "What is the goblins' policy on blood?" As he turned and looked at where the two Weasleys were hiding.

"Why?" Lucius was clearly wondering what Harry was thinking.

"No reason." Harry answered and goes to walk away but Severus stepped in front of him.

"No bloodshed they get testy about it." Severus told him. He whispered in Harry's ear. "You can always play with them, instead."

Harry gave the man a smirk and continued towards the Weasley. Lucius, Marvolo, and Severus took some seats in the waiting area and watched as Harry leaned against the pillar the Weasleys were trying to hide behind. "So, who are you spying on?" He asked. "Is it the hot dark haired witch at the counter? Are both of you interested in her or does your taste run to the guy bending over and picking up his "dropped" coin? I say it's the guy, we have a bet going, and so did I win?"

Ginny Weasley looked shocked as Ron tried to say something but before they can form what they want to say Harry continued. "I know it's Severus right? I mean the man did drop his handkerchief and suddenly you two followed. Do you have a crush on him? I won't tell, I just really want to win the bet." Harry knew his voice was echoing around the bank, given the high ceilings and marble walls.

"The greasy git?" Ron finally sputtered out. "Are you serious?" His face turned red as everyone is now looking at them.

"I am always serious about bets. So it's not him, must be the blond I was with, he is a cousin, either two or three times removed from my deceased great aunt Mildred side." Harry looked at Ginny. "Oh, you like all three of my companions, I can see it, you can't even respond because you are so flustered by their presence. You know if you want to catch a man, you have to actually speak to one." He was enjoying this, it wasn't often he got to indulge in this type of activity.

"I, I, I, I have no idea who you mean." Ginny finally managed to get out, her face was flushed and she was clearly nervous about being caught spying.

"Interesting, so did I win? I really don't want to have to take them out to lunch because you two are embarrassed to say you like Severus. I know I will just accept that it's true and they can buy me lunch. Thanks for the free lunch." Harry waved at them as he headed back toward where his mates and Lucius are sitting.

Marvolo, Severus, and Lucius watched him walk toward them, he was grinning like a loon and joined them and said a bit louder than necessary. "See I was right, Severus, you have a fan club." He saw their eyes are watering but otherwise, their faces are the usual Slytherin mask.

"Lord Malfoy, if you and your party would join me, our meeting can start." A goblin approached them.

"Certainly Rangok."

They got up and followed Rangok into his office they could hear people gossiping about how the Weasley family should be ashamed of themselves, trailing after men like that. When the door closed behind them, Marvolo looked at Harry. "Severus' fan club?" He was trying not to smile and he can see Lucius and Severus were having difficulty not laughing.

Harry shrugged. "It was better than saying The Dark Lord's Naked Death Eater Fan Club." That caused everyone to give a bit of a giggle, though they would deny they giggled. "Besides I don't think the goblins wanted to clean up blood."

"We do appreciate you not causing blood to be spilled." Rangok informed them. "Now what can I help you with, gentlemen?"

"We want to have Mr. Potter take an Inheritance Test." Lucius explained. "He said he took one, but new things have come to light and we would like a new one taken."

Rangok leaned forward and waved his hand. "He needs a magical purge first. I am one of the few who can see magical and blood binds placed on a person, he has both."

"That does explain a few things." Marvolo answered. "Can you remove them?"

"Yes, for a fee, 20 Galleons per bind. I see about ten binds, some on his magic, some are on his heritage, some also on his memories, and there is also a Horcrux."

"Leave the Horcrux." Marvolo ordered. Harry growled at Marvolo. Marvolo turned his head toward Harry. "I know you know what it is, I know we haven't spoken about it."

"It's not your choice to make." Harry told him.

"I think we need to leave." Lucius said. "Rangok it might be a good idea for them to work this out."

"There is nothing to work out. It stays." Marvolo glared at Harry. "You know what it means."

"It's not your choice to make. It's mine." Harry matched his glare.

"Marvolo, Harry is right, why don't you let him tell you what he has decided to do before it turns into a fight." Severus laid a hand on Marvolo's arm. "He knows about them, more than you did."

Marvolo closed his eyes for a second and accepted what Severus was telling him by saying, "Harry, please."

"I wasn't going to get rid of it, but you had no right to take my choice away." Harry snapped at him. "I know about them, I informed you that I had part of you in me. I told you what they did."

"You're right; I just get paranoid about them. I won't take your choices away." Marvolo told him. "I will also pay for lunch to make it up to you."

"Oh, you were already going to pay for lunch, this is going to cost you. I think a nice long list of potion ingredients and books will do the trick, and any shopping I do for the next week." Harry gave the man a look that clearly said if you don't agree I will make it so much worse for you.

"Agreed." Marvolo told him. "Just nothing too crazy on the potion ingredients."

"That wasn't in the deal. Severus, I do hope you already have a list started." Harry said as he faced Rangok, as Marvolo groaned.

"I always have a list." Severus knew the issue regarding Horcruxes wasn't over, as Harry clearly planned on making sure Marvolo understood why soul magic wasn't the type of magic to play with.

"We can remove all of the binds, except for the Horcrux, it will take a few hours.

Harry blinked as the Severus helped him sit up on the runic ritual table. Severus and Marvolo helped him off of the table and to a soft couch in the room. Severus and Marvolo exchanged a glance and looked around for Lucius. "Lord Malfoy went to his vault." Healer Kepal told them.

"Thank you." Severus looked again at Harry, Harry's was now taller, with long, thick, shining black hair. His form filled out, he now had broader shoulders and his body was clearly well toned. No one would recognize him as the same person who entered with them, unless they looked only at the coloring, as jaw looked a bit more fuller, his nose and eyes stayed the same, but his lips thinned a bit. "It's like someone tried to make you look like James and Lily's child but couldn't get a permanent glamour to stay, we saw the memory and you did look a bit like a younger James, but it appears it was fading over time."

"It was, whoever did it, tried to bind it to his magical core but his magic was too powerful, so they tried to bind it, and kept doing it over and over again until the glamour took." Healer Kepal explained.

"That is the missing time." Marvolo told them. "The memories don't make sense in how clear they were."

"Because the memories were given to me." Harry finally spoke. "They weren't mine, originally. I mean, I am Harry Potter, but the baby that you tried to kill that night wasn't me. It was someone else. The old man, he had arrived earlier that day, he had another baby in his arms. He did something to my parents and left that baby there and took me. When I saw the baby again, he had us on a table like that." Harry pointed to the ritual table. "He put the Horcrux in me after he removed it from the other kid. He called the other kid Neville."

Healer Kepal gasped. "Stay here." She ran out of the room.

"I think they know something." Harry stated.

"I agree." They were quiet as they waited, Lucius joined them after ten minutes and they waited for another fifteen minutes until a group enters the chamber. "I apologize, but we have been looking for you for years." Healer Kepal stated. "Allow me to introduce to you, Head Healer Grinder, Head Account Manager Silversaw, and Head Warrior Hacle."

"I am going to say this is bad." Harry commented.

"It is, we have been trying to find you since we realized this, but we didn't know how to. One of our owls was returned and another had Dumbledore arriving wondering why we were looking for you." Head Warrior Hacle states.

"Owls?" Harry asked.

"It's how wizards communicate with each other. They use owls for letters or order things." Severus explained.

"They don't use the post office?" Harry asked.

"You never received anything from the wizarding world? You have been here." Marvolo said.

"Yes, to the bookstores and here." Harry answered.

"Dumbledore must have a redirect on your mail, and that is done at the Ministry." Lucius said. "I will see about getting it removed."

"That would be beneficial, especially since he has been trying to get into the Potter Vaults." Head Account Manager Silversaw replied.

"Now, let me explain what we know happened. On the 31st of October 1981, Albus Dumbledore arrived here with two boys, one was perfectly fine, the other was bleeding. We didn't know it at the time, but he had used the Imperius Curse on our Head Healer at the time, a goblin by the name of Netixi. Netixi performed two rituals that night. One was the removal of a Horcrux and the placement of it into another child. This ritual stripped most of the first child's core, his name was Neville Longbottom. He used Legilimency on that child, removing the memories of that night. The second ritual that was performed was one that is highly illegal in any magical society. Using the Horcrux as a base, bound the Horcrux in blood wards, using the blood of his real parents. This would prevent the Horcrux from merging with the child or the child's soul."

"No it doesn't. The Horcrux used in that way would actually be able to bind easier. Since he used my parents' blood as a form of binding the Horcrux, I came from that same blood. Now if he only used one of my parents for this ritual, it would work the way you described."

"According to our book it says both." Grinder looked down at his notes.

"You are relying on "Soul Magic for the Average Wizard?" Harry asked.

Grinder and Kepal looked through everything and after several minutes said, "yes, it's on page 343."

"It's a misprint if you look the first editions had that misprint the other copies have the correct information." Harry got up and waved his hand and a book appeared, he opened it and found the correct page, handing it to the goblins. "See the footnote on the bottom of the page." He watched them read the footnotes. "Vampires were the ones who warned wizards about messing with soul magic after some idiot named Herpo the Foul did one."

Marvolo leaned close to Severus. "I am in so much trouble."

Severus arched his brow. "We did warn you, and Harry told you that the two of you would be talking about this."

"I know."

Grinder stopped reading the book. "May we keep this?"

"Sure, I have another copy." Harry answered as he returned to his seat.

"Let us continue." Grinder handed the book to Kepal, "Dumbledore left the child here for most of the night, returning him in the early part of the morning to his ruined home. He returned in mid-afternoon with the child with the half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid. He told Hagrid he was just going to have a health scan done. When he entered the ritual chamber with Head Healer Netixi, he had her implant the memories of that night into the child, the memories were coded, as it were, to always be remembered. He told Healer Netixi he needed for you to remember the green light of the killing curse." Head Healer Grinder handed them the chamber report. "We found out because this room generates an automatic report, it was a new feature and no one knew about it."

"He also sealed your parents Wills, and took control of your estate." Head Account Manager Silversaw stated.

"Back to the story, if you look here." Grinder gave them another report. "Harry Potter was brought into our ritual chamber the next day."

"Three rituals in two days? No one wondered about that?" Severus asked.

"We did, but when we went to the Ministry to try and get someone to look at it, no one really seemed to care as most were happy that you were believed to be dead, Mr. Riddle." Hacle replied. "We didn't want to be seen as being at fault and having another war on our hands. We are a warrior race but we aren't stupid."

"Why did he bring Harry back here?" Lucius asked.

"Because he was killed by uncle apparently and when Dumbledore arrived, Harry was awake." Grinder informed them. "We healed his injuries but we did lie. You see, we already discovered what he had done, so we just informed him that Harry never died, he was just unconscious to do the damage the uncle had done. He stated he would be telling the uncle he actually killed the child and before we could get your Aurors here he was gone again."

"We had sent for them when he first arrived." Hacle told them. "We tried to delay his leaving but the Aurors were too slow, they didn't show up for another four hours and really didn't seem to care."

"Do you know who it was?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, he arrived with Remus Lupin and Lord Doge." Grinder told them from his notes.

"Order members." Marvolo spit the name out.

"We're aware of that, and what is why we couldn't do anything regarding this issue." Silversaw said. "We tried but we also noticed a lot of memory charms were being placed on people we had spoken to regarding this issue, the ones not in the Order that is." He looked at them and said, "he has been trying to get into the vaults since that night."

"He can't." Harry grinned. "Blood wards happened that night on my vaults when he did that ritual he didn't realize it would affect my vaults. If he had left the Horcrux alone, without the blood magic, nothing would have happened but because he did the ritual here, combined soul and blood magic, it enabled my vaults to have the blood wards. It's chapter fifteen in the book, it wasn't in the first edition."

Marvolo started laughing. "So he did the ritual to get control over Harry. He used the two children that the prophecy could be about in an effort to make it about Harry. He did all those rituals, made sure no one could find Harry, paved a way for your death. You know he would have to left you there for a reason, and it would have been to groom you to die for the light. He would have given you some sad story about how you would have to willingly die to kill the Horcrux, saving everyone. This is after yearly tests for you to endure, which I know he had set up for your first two years hoping you would attend. He knew about the Horcruxes, so he would have made sure to they were destroyed before your willing death, enabling the light to have their victory and he would retain complete control over everything, without him being viewed as a murderer."

"Basically." The goblins agreed.

"He had actually four years of events planned. He hasn't given up looking for him either." Severus reminded them.

"So I don't need another Inheritance Test?" Harry finally asked as everyone was thinking about what they have learned.

"Yes, you do." Lucius said. "I also want copies of everything you have concerning Harry, that night and anything else you can provide to us regarding Dumbledore."

"He has a lot of power it will be hard to get him removed." Silversaw said. "We will provide you with anything you need. We would like to speak to Mr. Longbottom, but his grandmother always arrives instead. We believe she has been memory charmed a few times and under few compulsions."

"Hard but not impossible." Marvolo told them. "We will also find a way to take care of Mr. Longbottom and his grandmother, it might be within the next month but we will see what we can do. They don't exactly trust any of my people."

Harry took the Inheritance Test and it was exactly the same as last time. "Why did we need another one?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to have it done more than once, have the second one witnessed so that Dumbledore can't claim you are a fake." Lucius informed him.

"So Marvolo where are you taking us to lunch and it better not be McDonald's." Harry told him.

: The Talk

When they arrived back at the Manor after eating dinner, and no, it wasn't McDonald's. "We talk now." Harry grabbed Marvolo's right wrist and pulled the man toward Marvolo's office.

Severus followed behind them. He wanted to make sure Marvolo didn't get himself into more trouble. Severus wondered if Marvolo was going to protest the treatment he was receiving but knew the man felt he was in enough trouble.

Lucius went to find his wife. He couldn't wait to tell her about Gringotts, he also didn't want to be anywhere near Harry when he had his talk with Marvolo. Yes, talk that was what he was going to tell Narcissa.

Marvolo was pushed down onto the black Italian leather couch, while Severus sat down in the matching wingback chair. Severus summoned some alcohol, he had a feeling they were going to need it.

"Horcruxes." Harry glared at Marvolo. "What could you possibly use for justification for what you did?"

"I was insane, and Dumbledore put those spells on the books. I know I should have realized something was off, as I always had more self-preservation but I did select the name of Voldemort for a reason." Marvolo looked over to Severus, who was clearly not going to voice an opinion.

"How old?" Harry stopped his pacing and looked at Marvolo.

"Sixteen. My potion professor, Horace Slughorn, gave me the book. That really should have been a warning. If you met the man, you would understand he wasn't the type of person to even know about Horcruxes."

"This Slughorn, does he work for Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Not in the way you mean. The man is one of those types prefers to kiss up to others, then actually doing his own work." Severus answered. "He used to be our old potion professor and head of Slytherin house. He prefers parties and celebrations."

Harry tilted his head to Severus to acknowledge his words, he faced Marvolo. "So at sixteen, the old man set you down this path?" Harry started pacing the length of the room. He needed to do something. He had never felt so many emotions since Ian was killed. He wanted to take Marvolo and Severus away. He wanted to punish Marvolo for doing something so dangerous. He wanted to destroy Dumbledore for doing this to them.

"In one way, yes, with Horcruxes and driving me insane yes. He knew, however, that I wanted to change our world. I didn't like how many magical children were ignored and abused, Muggle-born, half-blood and pure-blood. It didn't make a difference there is a lot of abuse, he has done nothing to stop it, he seems set on encouraging it actually. My Headmaster, Headmaster Dippet, originally told me to return after I got some experience. I had applied to become the DADA professor, Dippet told me to return after five years, I needed some experience he said. Dumbledore denied me the position when I applied again. He said I was too dark, too dangerous. He didn't like my political alignment."

"So he knew you had how many Horcruxes at this time?" Harry noticed that Marvolo was sitting in his office chair now. Most likely to get some control over his own emotions.

"Just the one, I made the second one after I unpacked my books and set up Slytherin Castle when I was denied the position." Marvolo cursed. "I didn't even think of that. Every time I touched that book until I made my fourth one, I made a Horcrux. He had to have placed a very strong compulsion on the book."

They ignored the curse that Severus let out. "No, not necessarily, there is an old ritual, one that families used to use before books were common. It enabled families to make sure their family books were read and their traditions were followed. It's designed for books. The vampires had a lot of family magical books. I have them now." Harry after he killed everyone, quickly stripped their home of anything important, from books to paperwork. He had sent a few messages to his friends' clans but they all said he could keep everything, as he got justice for their clansmen.

"After the fourth, why did you make more?" Severus wanted to get the book looked at and get the compulsions removed from it.

"Fear. I was so paranoid about them being discovered and someone killing me. I figured the more I made the safer I would be. I never factored in the loss of my soul. I didn't mind the loss of emotions. I always thought they were useless. It wasn't until got most of my soul back that I fully grasped what I lost."

"So you know you lost a lot of your magical power and skill because of the Horcruxes?" Harry never understood why magical people did rituals and spells without understanding the complete cause and effect of doing them.

"WHAT?" Marvolo jumped out of his seat. "What do you mean? I thought it was just my emotions and sanity."

Harry arched his eyebrow. "I am not afraid of you, sit down and let me educate you on what you did." Harry waited until Marvolo was sitting back down and regained control over his emotions. "When you split your soul, you affect your core, since your core is connected to your soul. Well, not connected exactly. Let me start at the beginning."

Harry summoned a few books. "In these books, it will go into deeper details. However, the basic theory is that everyone has a core; each person's core can either be dark, light or grey. What people don't also realize is even if you are dark, light or grey; you can still have your core changed by the spells you cast. If you are born with a dark core but cast only light spells, your core will start to shift towards that alignment." He paused, looked at Marvolo.

"I am aware of that, it's one of the reasons why I have been so against Dumbledore having total control over Hogwarts, he is changing all of the students' cores to light." Marvolo agreed with Harry so far. They knew Severus and Lucius were in agreement with them.

"Correct, now as we know experience also determines your alignment, in how you handle everything, how you react but most importantly it does come down to nature versus nurture. Now they say that for example that dark magic takes more emotions to cast, but ask anyone with a dark core, it's not emotion, its control. Total control over all your emotions. Why are Gryffindors and Slytherins so against each other? Gryffindors and light versus Slytherin and dark? Gryffindors have no control over their emotions yet Slytherins are dark and look at how controlled their emotions are."

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are similar." Marvolo stated. "Dumbledore is light but he controls his emotions. He is also very powerful, I know I will need my full power to take him out completely if we duel."

"Actually the man is dark. We can discuss taking out Dumbledore later and what is needed to do it." Harry sat down and continued. "Now the connection to the core and soul is rather complex. The core is connected to the soul when you born. We all have a soul, yet not all of us are blessed with magic. Magic is a gift, it's in our very fiber of being, just like our soul and core are. The three are intertwined, but you can have one and not the others. Squibs are perfect examples of having a soul and core, but no magic, Muggles have a soul but not core or magic, while wizards have all three."

"So when I created a Horcrux, I cut down my core, my soul which in turn cut down on my magic." Marvolo was shocked. He never realized what he had done. "My insanity was because I was cutting out my very being."

"Correct. When you split it the first time, it was fifty percent and it cut it in half each time after that. So while you are powerful and skilled, your magic wasn't where you could have been. I believe between my creature inheritance and the fact of how much you cut down your soul to, it allowed me to be able to survive. Being a Wampir I could have died that night."

"I felt that night the protection your mother laid down in the blood wards that also aided." Marvolo stated.

"I don't think Lily laid them down. She never knew blood magic." Severus stated. "The night has so much unexplained, but I think we are getting a clearer picture."

"I want that book examined and we will be removing all the spells on it." Harry said bringing the subject back to the Horcruxes. "No one is to touch it."

"I will make sure it's dealt with." Severus stated. "I am thinking the compulsions are aimed at Marvolo."

"That would make sense or Slughorn would have made one." Marvolo calmly stated. He looked again at Harry. Harry seemed to be thinking of something. "Harry?"

"I want to punish you, but I know it would be wrong." Harry told him. "I am disappointed that you made Horcruxes and even if you did it without the aid of spells, I still couldn't do anything about it. It isn't my place, as you only accountable for your own actions at the time. Now, you are accountable to me."

Marvolo and Severus exchanged a look, Marvolo inhaled deeply and said, "I appreciate it, but I need to be held accountable for what I have done."

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"I agree. Marvolo hasn't been held accountable for anything he has done in his life, while I also agree you are correct in your assessment of past and present. I would suggest a compromise on what you two wish to decide."

"Marvolo?" Harry looked at the man.

"I am in agreement with Severus. I acknowledge that I do need to be held accountable for what I have done, and I also recognize what you are saying. I believe the three of us need to discuss the rules in regards to what you will punish us for and how you will punish us."

"I do agree. We haven't had the time to do that, but it is important. However, in regards to this punishment, since I believe we're in agreement, you will find yourself confined to the Castle, and you will cut up potion ingredients for Severus, while he teaches me potions." Harry paused. "Severus, anything you want to add?"

"No, we can discuss terms later." Severus answered.

"Marvolo?" Harry asked.

"I am in agreement." He could live with this punishment. "I believe tomorrow we can work on setting the terms of our relationship, rules, and punishment."

"Agreed. Now, let's get have a glass of that Whiskey that Severus is hoarding." Harry replied.

: Moving Forward

Marvolo looked down at the expense reports Lucius handed him. Severus and Harry had a very busy week shopping at his expense. He signed off on the bills. They went shopping for things, from clothes to potion ingredients. The list of books was impressive. He was going to have to look through them and see which ones he wanted to read.

"It's less than what Narcissa can spend in a day." Lucius informed him. "I don't even want to think what damage she could have done with an all-expense paid week of shopping." Lucius was thankful he had never given Narcissa that kind of freedom. While he didn't limit his wife's spending, he didn't give her full-blown freedom either. If he had they would be selling the manor. Narcissa had a slight spending problem.

"I spent the last few nights preparing the potion ingredients. I think they bought the most disgusting stuff for me to prepare." He had gutted, cut, diced, deboned, and sliced every kind of slimy, stinky, slippery, and disgusting potion ingredient that Severus had given him. Harry had taken to potion as if he was a natural.

"You still have a few more weeks of it." Lucius had heard about Marvolo's punishment, and he agreed it was about time someone held the man responsible for his actions. "I arranged for Harry's OWLs to be taken the week of the 29th."

"Thank you. I will let Severus and Harry know." The three of them worked on potions and learning exactly what Harry's knowledge was in reference to a Hogwarts education. They were a bit surprised, Severus wanted them to do a full review and have Harry take his OWLs by the end of the month. "Arrange for protection."

"I already have started on it. I have spoken to Fudge, about getting someone to come to my Manor for the testing to take place. He doesn't have an issue with it. Anderson got the job in records."

"Good. Did Rookwood get the promotion?"

"Yes, he is now in charge of the Department of Mysteries. We got Dawlish as a new supervisor in the Auror Department."

"See if we can get anyone else in." Marvolo told him. They needed to get more people in the Ministry, people in key places without rousing Dumbledore's attention.

"We are working on it. Including getting someone into the departments that deals with Muggles."

"Talk to Severus, he might now of some of the graduating students we could use." Marvolo suggested.

"I will talk to him before I leave. Is there anything else?" Lucius gathered up the papers he needed, made sure everything was signed and in order. Lucius left Marvolo's office with a slight smile on his face, as he made his way to visit Severus in his lab.

Marvolo finished his paperwork. He put everything away in his desk drawers. They had been delaying the discussion about the rules and punishments, not because they wanted to, but because Harry and Severus wanted the three of them to research what they wanted, what they needed and any forms of punishments they felt they wanted to avoid or they found acceptable. Harry also suggested they research areas they want to explore.

Marvolo wasn't sure how he felt about some of the things he had read, frankly, some of the things were flat out scary in his mind but he also realized his views were most likely outdated, after all, he did grow up in a religious orphanage during the 1930's. He had to research what things meant and some things were still confusing. He had a list of things he needed to ask Severus what they meant. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask Harry.

He acknowledged Harry confused him. He was smarter in a lot of ways, but also naive in other ways. Harry, if he was honest with himself, was a puzzle he wanted to figure out but feared he never would. Every time he thought he had him figured out, Harry changed the game plan. He thought he had Harry figured out after their first meeting, he honestly thought they would have to spend a lot of time searching for Harry. He was a bit surprised by Harry appearing at a Death Eater meeting.

He was also confused when Harry showed up at the second meeting, he certainly wasn't expecting him to be willing to give up everything. He knew he could have taken advantage of the situation but he didn't. Something about Harry made him reluctant to try and take advantage of Harry.

When he learned about Harry's destroying the Aurors, he was thankful he didn't try to take advantage of Harry. He firmly believed that Harry would have made him regret the decision if he had. Nagini also would have made his life miserable.

He was actually looking forward to being mated to Harry. He didn't care that he was the donor. He didn't care that Harry was going to be in charge. He was actually hopeful, he had two people that cared about him and wanted the best for him and from him.

"You going to join us for dinner?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"Yes, I was putting everything away." He stood up, met Severus and gave him a kiss. "You were eating chocolate."

"Yes, I had a chocolate biscuit, to get rid of the taste of the pepper-up potion I took. Harry grilled me on our sleeping habits when I did, just a warning. He wasn't happy to realize they would go a few days without sleep. We might have to negotiate on that aspect." Severus warned him, he began to walk with Marvolo to the dining room.

Marvolo kissed Harry he passed him to his own seat. As they started their meal, Harry said, "we will be discussing the rules and punishments after dinner."

"I was still researching some things." Marvolo looked at Severus who was clearly as surprised as he was. He knew that Severus had been researching things too.

"I thought about what you said, and I believe I have a better solution. In regards to our sex lives, we keep it out of our basic everyday lives. We can experiment and explore in regards to our sexual relationship, but I do want to settle things soon. I have been resisting claiming you. It's getting stronger. I had to leave the lab earlier today because I was ready to mark Severus." Harry paused, "Lucius can make sure we keep to the marriage agreement."

"Harry there are a few restrictions I have, I am not sure about Marvolo." Severus told him as he took a sip of his wine.

"May we continue this after we eat. I am sure this will take longer than dinner and I would like to enjoy our meal." Marvolo stated he knew this was going to be uncomfortable, he wasn't good with feelings or expressing them.

They didn't really speak much during the meal and after Kreacher brought them tea in the informal sitting room that was next to the solarium, Harry summoned a piece of parchment. "I wrote down some basic rules, with some punishments. After we agree on this, I would like to have us bond over the weekend."

Harry took a sip of tea. As Marvolo and Severus read the parchment. "I want to change a few things." Severus stated as he handed the parchment back to Harry. The discussion began and soon they had their basic agreement worked out.

Harry copied the corrected parchment and gave them each a copy. "Keep them someplace safe."

Rules:

Bedtime is midnight unless it's an emergency, meetings, or event.  
No skipping meals. Eating in study or lab is acceptable.  
No name calling in anger or to demean.  
Never grumble or badmouth each other even if you're tempted to out of anger or frustration.  
Loving aftercare will be accepted after any punishment.  
Dishonesty will not be tolerated excluding white lies.  
Disobedience will be punished and based on the infraction.  
Disrespect will not be tolerated we must respect each other.  
Safety and health will be considered first and foremost.  
We will sit down at least once a week to discuss the rules, issues, and anything that happened during the week  
Think from your partner's perspective when it comes to matters of the heart.  
Never argue in public or around strangers. Death Eater meeting Marvolo will be in charge but will listen to Severus and Harry's concerns either before or after a meeting. If it's important, Parseltongue or another method will be used to communicate the importance.

Punishment: (will increase after the warning or an increase in disobedience)

Warning/scolding for the first offense, if it's minor a second offense might earn a warning/scolding.  
Non-Spanking Disciplinary from being forbidden to work on potion research, magical research to being grounded, corner time, time-out, sent to their bedroom, revocation of privileges, writing lines etc.  
Spanking will be given as a warning.  
Spanking styles include- Over the knee, Erotic, Sensual, Maintenance, Reminder, Therapeutic, Cathartic, Playful, and varying degrees of Disciplinary Action & Punishment spankings.  
Some Common Implements- hand, smaller over the knee style and more conventional paddles of all styles if the relationship heads in that direction.

Restrictions:  
No whips, no belts, and no crops.  
No bloodshed.  
Nothing new added to the relationship without first discussing it.

"The rules can be changed and adjusted as we move forward."

"Do we need to have rules for the bedroom?" Severus asked as he was reviewing the list. They had just spent over three hours going over their own fears, experiences, desires, and needs.

"I was thinking about that, and I don't think we need to. The rules will apply in the bedroom and our sexual relationship. We can add some of the sexual aspects later if needed." Harry replied as he watched Marvolo and Severus.

Severus appeared to be comfortable with the rules and punishment but he had been living like that since he joined the Death Eaters. While Dumbledore might not have been willing to curse Severus but he had a way of making sure Severus knew that he was disappointed with him and he used a subtle form of punishment like extra hall patrols and things.

Marvolo was still reading down the list they had created. "I believe I can live with these rules. I am not sure my butt will until I get used to being held accountable for my actions."

: Mine & OWLs

"We are what?" Harry was sitting on the couch in Marvolo's office, reading a theory book on Charms and its applications in offensive magic.

"Having a bonding ceremony with a small ball. Narcissa is already arranging it. She has invited a lot of my supporters. My followers will also be attending. We agreed to bond this weekend since the contract was finished."

Harry arched his brow. "Yes, we did, but did we agree on this turning into a party? Was that in the agreement?" He looked at Severus.

Severus didn't respond but instead got up out of his chair. He opened the door, looked back and could see Harry was waiting for an answer from Marvolo. "I will leave you two to work out those details." He left the room. He had been hiding in Marvolo's office to escape from Narcissa, he only hoped he could make it to his lab. If he didn't have to deal with Dumbledore, he would have headed to Hogwarts.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"I don't believe it was. However, we need to have a ball."

"Why?" Harry didn't want a bunch of strangers around him. He didn't even like attending the Death Eater meetings.

"Fine, I want the ceremony, we all do. I want to make it a big affair. I want to show off you and Severus." Marvolo was actually happy. He had never thought anyone would want him for himself. There had been a lot of interest over the years, but always for the Dark Lord or as someone powerful.

"That is all you had to say. I will go and save Severus from the Party Maniac." Harry stood up. "Marvolo, did you think I would deny you this?"

"No, I just wasn't ready to admit the reason." Marvolo knew there was more than he should tell Harry. He wanted to tell him how often he wanted to have someone in his life that cared for him, someone who saw beyond the title, money, and social standing.

Harry walked around the desk, leaned against it, facing Marvolo. He put one hand under Marvolo's chin, making the man look at him. "I will never deny you what you need. You need this and I understand that now."

Severus could tell Harry was getting annoyed with all the people trying to talk to them. Harry was about ready to kill Bellatrix, he could tell. Bellatrix kept trying to touch Marvolo and was ignoring all the warnings from everyone including Marvolo.

"Let him handle her." Severus warned. "She needs to learn." He knew Bellatrix wanted Marvolo not because she cared for him, but because of who he was.

"She won't be an issue if I kill her." Harry was glaring at Bellatrix.

Severus was thankful they are removed all of Harry's weapons, for he knew a dagger would have been embedded in Bellatrix's heart if they hadn't. Marvolo had asked Harry not to use magic tonight unless it was needed. "Remember Marvolo asked you not to use magic."

"I don't need magic to kill her. She could be my dinner."

Severus tried not to laugh, but he flinched as Bellatrix was now on the floor, withering under the Cruciatus Curse. "I believe I need to learn that spell." Harry said after Bellatrix was picked up by Narcissa and escorted out of the room.

"It's an Unforgivable if you are caught using it, its life in Azkaban." Severus explained. Harry looked at his mate. "Yes, I know, I am just telling you."

"She is still alive. I believe I am going to go and have a chat with her." Harry began to walk toward the door that Narcissa had taken Bellatrix through.

Severus quickly walked to Marvolo. "Excuse me. I need my husband for a few minutes." He kind of pulled Marvolo away.

"Severus, I am in the middle of talking-" He stopped talking as Severus put a finger to Marvolo's lips.

"I am aware, however, if you want Bellatrix to keep breathing, we need to go and convenience Harry you aren't interested in her." Severus quietly stated. "We need to go now."

"Please give me a few minutes." Marvolo said over his shoulder as he started to follow Severus.

They quickly found Bellatrix, who was being pinned to a wall by an angry Wampir. "You will leave my mate alone." Harry warned.

Bella was trying to kick out. She hissed at Harry. "You aren't worthy of him. I am his most loyal."

"You are going to be his most dead if you so much as touch him again." Harry snarled and threw her across the room into the marble fireplace, there was a loud crack.

"Narcissa, please take care of your sister." Marvolo ordered as Severus blocked Harry from going after Bellatrix. "Harry, she is just one of my followers. You are my mate."

"Harry, you know if he wanted her he could have had her anytime, he doesn't want her." Severus said.

"How-" Bellatrix was cut off by Narcissa's "Silencio."

Harry's eyes were black, and it was clear he was still not calm. Marvolo looked at Severus. "He needs to claim us." Severus stated.

"Narcissa, have Lucius make my excuses."

"My Lord." Narcissa watched Marvolo and Severus guide Harry out of the room. "You, my dear sister, need to give up on our Lord. He will never be yours."

"Cissy, you can't be happy with what just happened?"

"I am going to warn you once, Bella, because I don't think Harry will give you a second chance. Don't go near our Lord. You are also a married lady, please remember that." Narcissa commented. "Mabby."

"Yes, Mistress?" Mabby popped in.

"Take Bella to her room, keep her there. Make sure she has a pain potion, a headache potion, and a dreamless sleep if she requests it."

"Yes, Mistress." Mabby took hold of Bellatrix and popped away.

Marvolo and Severus slowly walked Harry toward their bedroom. They caressed and teased each other, and refused to be rushed to their bedroom. "I am going to make you two pay for this."

"We are counting on it." Severus said as he ran a hand down Marvolo's back and butt. They didn't get to do much more as Harry picked them both up and flew them into their bedroom, dumping them on the bed.

"If you want to keep those robes, I would suggest you get undressed before I destroy your clothes." Harry warned. "We really need to do something about the wizard world lack of zippers and Velcro. Too many buttons."

Severus grinned as Marvolo moved over to him and started to slowly unbutton his robes. They could see that Harry was watching, intently, therefore were a bit surprised to find themselves naked. "He did warn us." As Marvolo and Severus watched their clothes go up in smoke.

Harry climbed onto the bed, he kissed Severus first. "I am going to claim you both. It makes no difference who I do first. Do you have a preference?" Severus glanced at Marvolo. "No, here you are equal in this regard."

"You know we will eventually settle on who is the dominate out of the two of us." Marvolo stated. "It's only natural."

"Yes, I am aware, but now for the claiming you are equal. You will be equal in the Wampir world."

"Let Marvolo go first. I want to play a bit with him." Severus stated, feeling bold, something he had never been in regards to the Dark Lord.

Harry crawled over to Marvolo who was now being pushed down into the comforts of the pillows piled high on their bed. "Why are there so many pillows? They are in my way." Harry brushed a few away and position himself directly over Marvolo, with Severus off to his left. "I think our Little Treasure is going to enjoy playing with you, as I mark you, Pet."

Harry started to lick and kiss Marvolo's neck, he could feel Severus moving around him as he touched Marvolo. Marvolo was letting out some delightful noises. "Pet, focus on me." Harry stared down at Marvolo. "You are mine."

"Yours." Marvolo was lost in a haze of lust and Harry looked down and saw the Severus was making good use of his mouth.

Harry leaned down and licked the collarbone, he found the nice fleshy spot between the bones, his fangs came down and he bit into Marvolo, savoring the taste of his mate. He felt Marvolo arch up, letting out a slight moan of pain. He pulled back a bit and licked the mark. He licked the blood from his lips and reclaimed Marvolo's mouth. "Little Treasure, give him release." Harry looked at Severus as he raised his eyes to see Harry still poised over Marvolo.

Suddenly the room started to shake. All three of them jumped out of bed and were dressed before they reached the door. They started out of the door when Lucius came running up to them. "The Order, they are here. They took down my wards, everything is blocked, and they just blasted a hole in the side of Manor."

"Marvolo, can you send a signal out to your followers to be ready to apparate out in three minutes?" Harry asked, after opening his eyes.

"Yes."

"Good, their wards are coming down and everyone needs to be able to apparate." Harry stated. "Severus, I need you to keep me focused, ground my magic. I might pull a bit on yours to lend me some power to do it."

"I am ready." Severus stated.

"Lucius." Marvolo pulled out his wand, and Lucius held out his arm and the message was sent. The three of them watched Harry's wings come out as his magic started building.

"It's almost done." Harry warned. "Get ready, they are falling. Now!"

The four of them apparated out, as a stunner was sent down the hall. "Everyone is gone." A voice shouted.

They landed in Slytherin Castle. They all began to check the wounded, they healed who they could. Narcissa was giving orders and soon everyone was tended and in bed if they needed it. The house elves were busy making sleeping arrangements.

Lucius, Severus, Marvolo, and Harry were sitting in Marvolo's office. "I wonder how they found out?" Harry asked.

"That would have been easy, too many people knew about it. I am wondering if they knew who bonded. How were they able to get a raid on Lucius' Manor authorized? If it wasn't authorized, can we use it." Marvolo stated.

"Can you find out any information tonight?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure who was in charge of Ministry and how it worked but he was learning.

"Yes. Let me go and floo Cornelius and Amelia. They might have some information for me. I only saw Order members, so it might not have been a legal raid."

"I will need to go the Order and find out what is going on. Thankfully, I did tell Dumbledore that I was attending a party at Malfoy Manor this weekend." Severus hadn't expected Dumbledore to raid the place.

"How long will you be?" Harry clearly wasn't happy about his unmarked mate leaving.

"I should only be a few hours. I need to go or he will wonder what is going on." Severus explained. "Who was it in the hall beside Black?"

"Lupin and Mad-Eye was the one who cast the stunner. Dumbledore is going to want to know how we got out." Lucius warned.

"Yes, I am aware, I believe I will mention that Marvolo obtained a new ward breaker, and when the wards came down, I was pulled along. I know Black didn't see my wand out." Severus stated.

"You have your emergency port-key?" Marvolo asked.

"Yes, and I am sure I will be grilled about our newest recruit. I believe the name of Morris de Feline will work." Severus grinned. "He will know he is a creature, I will say I didn't know about him until tonight. I expect he will want me to get close to Morris and find out what I can about him."

"If you are gone too long I will come looking for you." Harry quietly warned Severus. "You have until noon before I seek you out."

Severus tilted his head. "I need to get rid of your scent off of me, will that bother you? Lupin is a werewolf and will know what you are."

"That is fine." Harry stated. "It will keep you safe and that is all that matters. I wished I had time to mark you but the wolf will smell a new mark and the pheromones won't have disappeared enough for him to not notice it."

Lucius quietly slipped out of the room, while they were talking. Marvolo got up and joined them. "He will be safe. He has a newer port-key and we know where he will be. Now, he needs a quick shower, and the house elves will provide him with fresh clothing."

"Actually I believe it might be better if we leave me as I am. The wolf will be expecting the scents of blood, magical residue, and if I say I was near the bonding couple, he will be fine with the scents as I am not marked." Severus stated. "I can also make it look like they did more damage to us. I will say the stunner got you, Harry."

"It would work out better that way." Marvolo replied. "Albus will be happier believing they did some damage to us."

"True. He never cared about who is hurt." Harry agreed.

"How will you be until I return?" Severus asked.

"I believe the word is annoyed, but Marvolo is here and marked, so it makes it easier." Harry answered. "Go before they get too twitchy and don't believe what you might tell them." He gave him a kiss.

Severus landed outside of #12 Grimmauld Place. He really couldn't stand the Order, and now that he knew the truth about Albus Dumbledore and Lupin, he was finding it harder and harder at times not to poison them. He made it inside and saw Lady Black eyeing him. He raised an eyebrow, she tilted her head toward the kitchen and pointed up the stairs.

Severus made his way to the kitchen, casting wandless Silencio spells on all the listening devices the children had laid out to spy on the Order meeting. He opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. He snarled. "Thanks for the warning. I almost got killed because of it."

"I do apologize, Severus, it was a last minute decision. We were informed that Tom was going to be in attendance."

"Well as I am sure you noticed, there wasn't a large snake looking man there. Nor was there a large snake." In truth, Marvolo only used the snake image to confuse the Order members. He never looked like one but he found it amusing to see the Order member believe everything they were told.

"You sure disappeared, Snivellus." Black taunted.

"In case you didn't realize, I didn't go by my own power. You three decided to throw stunners down a hall, without making sure where anyone was." Severus retorted back.

"Severus, how did everyone get out?" Dumbledore glared at Black, as he went to open his mouth. "Sirius, enough. It's late and we need this information."

"He's is trying to recruit a powerful ward breaker. He was there as a guest of Lucius' when the Malfoy wards were brought down, and their wall was destroyed. As soon as the floo and other access ways were closed down he started casting and brought the wards down. It took him ten minutes." Severus stated.

"Do you know who this new person is?"

"Yes, Morris de Felin. I know it's not his true name. He was to meet with the Dark Lord tomorrow. Lucius was hosting tonight gathering as a meet and greet for a lot of Ministry people. Which by the way, you better hope it was a legal raid because there were a lot of people who aren't Death Eaters present." Severus glared at Mad-Eye. "Your stunner hit him by the way. He wasn't happy about it. So if I have any hope of converting him to our side, you better apologize to him."

"He was there, he is a Death Eater." Mad-Eye answered.

"You're an idiot." Severus stated. "If any of you had actually looked around you would have seen a large number of foreign ambassadors. All of whom are now aware who exactly attacked. Lucius was very free with that information as we patched, healed, and provided potions for those you injured." While some of what Severus said was true, there were a lot of foreign ambassadors there, and yes, Lucius and Marvolo made it clear who did the attacking, those who attended were all supporters of Marvolo's.

"Was it authorized, Albus?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore gave a slight smile. "We didn't have Amelia's approval, but we were hoping to capture some Death Eater."

Most of the Order groaned. Kingsley and Tonks glared at Moody. "How are we going to explain this? You know we could be arrested for tonight?"

"No Death Eater is going to come forward and say anything." Moody snapped. "Malfoy won't even report it. He doesn't want anyone to look into anything happening at his Manor."

"You're wrong, when I was leaving he was already speaking to Madam Bones and they mentioned speaking to the Minister." Severus enjoyed watching their faces pale. Dumbledore wouldn't be getting out of this easy. It was going to cost him a heavy price and he knew the man had no money. It's why he had been trying to locate Harry. He needed the Black and Potter funds. Since Black, himself, couldn't touch the money in the Black Family vaults. He only had his trust vault.

"I will speak to Amelia and Cornelius in the morning."

"You better."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, surprising them all. The place was under a Fidelius Charm, with Sirius being the Secret Keeper. Severus didn't hear Lady Black screaming, so he knew it was someone who was going to bring her pleasure.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have no idea."

"No, you moron, he means for you to go and answer the door. It's your house." Severus couldn't believe how many idiots were in the Order.

"Shut up, Snivellus. I don't need your help."

"You need a lot of help." Severus stood up and retreated into the shadows to hide. He knew something was going to happen and since no one was paying attention to him, he hid, casting a silent invisibility spell.

The doorbell went off again. "Go and get the door, Sirius." Dumbledore ordered. No one spoke but they could hear raised voices in the hall, but not what was being said.

John Dawlish and a few other Aurors appeared in the kitchen. "How?" Was asked by more than one person.

"When you use a Black house to reside in, you should make sure not to attack a member of the Black family." Dawlish explained. "The following people are under arrest." Dawlish began to name everyone who was involved in the raid. "Also, Headmaster, we are bringing you in, since we found Sirius Black in your company."

Severus wanted to dance as Narcissa and Bellatrix entered the kitchen. Narcissa looked at the remaining people in the room, which was Minerva, Granger, and most of the Weasley family. "Lord Black has claimed the house and sent me to inform you that you need to vacate these premises by noon. Aurors will be on hand to escort you out and nothing had better be removed or destroyed."

Molly paled as she had been removing things from the house and having them destroyed. Anything she didn't like had been removed. "We have Sirius' permission to be here and to clean up the house." Molly stated.

"Sadly, for my cousin, he was never Lord Black and didn't have the authorization to do so. A complete inventory will be made and anything missing will be assessed to those members of the Order of Phoenix." Narcissa calmly stated while Bellatrix looked ready to hex someone.

Severus realized Marvolo must have given Bellatrix a calming draught because normally the witch would be cursing the Order members. "Who is Lord Black?"

"It will be announced soon." Narcissa commented. "Come, sister, let's head home. Tomorrow is going to be busy."

Silence resounded for several minutes as everyone left, but the Order, as the door closed, Lady Black started laughing.

: Trouble

Lucius was smirking as he walked through Slytherin Castle. He was almost dancing as he walked. He made his way to the Dark Lord's office. He knocked and at "enter" he stepped inside. He was a bit surprised to find the man alone. He took a seat.

"So?" Marvolo asked as he finished signing a letter.

"Sirius Black is back in Azkaban. Dumbledore tried to prove that Wormtail was still alive, but he had no evidence. Moody, Tonks, and Shacklebolt have been fired, charges are pending. Lupin is being detained, for questioning, but from what I heard, they are looking for a way to get him secured in a cell in Azkaban. Dumbledore stood in front of the Wizengamot, claiming it was a raid to collect Death Eaters. Sadly for him, numerous foreign ministers, delegates, and others showed up to complain beforehand. All explained how Narcissa healed them, Severus provided the potions, and how quickly we were able to save them from the attackers."

"Good. Dumbledore's status?"

"It just tainted a lot, but still strong." Lucius looked around again.

"They are downstairs in the lab. Severus was going to show Harry how to make the advanced healing potions and calming draughts. We will need you here after dinner, to review charms with Harry, while I meet with the French Minister. He sent me a letter earlier today, asking to meet."

"I saw him at the Ministry. He was furious about the attack and when he learned that it was Dumbledore's people, it seemed to seal his views on the Order and Dumbledore."

"That is good to know. I have been trying to work out a deal with them, they wanted to remain neutral."

"Dumbledore took care of that. I expect you will hear from the Irish, Spanish, and German Ministers also. The Spanish Minister's wife was hurt by the wall being knocked inward. If Harry hadn't gotten out when he did, she most likely would have bled to death if we had to fight off the Order."

"He already sent me a massive, saying he was going to aid us. I will provide you with the contract to review before I sign."

"Pretty Boy, just the person I was looking for." Harry stated as he entered the room. "We have some potions for your wife."

Lucius tried not to flinch at the name, he really was trying to get used to it. "I will gladly deliver them."

"How did it go at the Ministry? Do I need to go and visit the old coot?" Severus saw Harry sit on the couch, he took a spot next to Harry.

"I am not sure about that, but I gave Marvolo the full report. It's all good for us, not as well as we would have hoped. Black is back in Azkaban, the three Aurors were fired, Lupin is in a holding cell, pending a trial, which the Ministry wants."

"Lord Black?" Harry asked.

"I was able to inform Cornelius that you preferred to remain out of the spotlight and that you weren't part of Dumbledore's Order. He was relieved and impressed that you shut down Dumbledore. Dumbledore did spend part of his time trying to convince everyone that Harry Potter was alive and he felt it was important to find you. It was denied as you are over 18 and no one can force you to return to our world if you were still alive."

"He will be summoning me, once he reviews his chessboard of pawns and works out a new plan." Severus stated.

"I see that going only two ways, one is that he tries to uncover who is Lord Black, once he believes he knows, he will try to block anything the Black seats will be used for. Since we already have them covered under the Founder's seats, it will be a useless endeavor. The second option is he will work on someone in the Ministry to try and get a look at the records. They are magically sealed, so that won't work. When that fails, he will try and force a reveal with his supports backing him."

"Can he do it?" Harry asked.

"He can try, but since they are magically sealed, under a higher ranking title, with no other title of a higher ranking available, it won't work. He can bring Smith in since he is Lord Hufflepuff, but your titles block it, as you have 3 of the founders' seats." Lucius answered.

"Exactly, so we have him blocked. Severus, do you have any idea of what he might plan after that?" Marvolo asked.

"I'm not good on the political aspect, that is Lucius' area, but since he will feel desperate, I wouldn't put it past him to try and get the remaining seats of the Founders revealed. He will feel that once they are revealed, he can work his magic and get control. He will push the Gryffindor Lordship, primarily, believing that no Gryffindor would align with a dark faction."

"He would." Marvolo agreed. "What about potions or spells?"

"For spells, without a name or blood, nothing will work. He will need the exact name to find the holders." Lucius answered.

"For potions, he would need blood also, a name would benefit also, but nothing would work without some blood."

"Dark or Black magic would require blood too." Marvolo added.

"So we are safe. How do we create more problems for Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I say it's time to release the information, using a variety of sources, allowing for various reporters and newspapers to discover the information. Lucius can plant a lot of it in misplaced files in the Ministry, have Ironclaw leak some things also." Marvolo thought. "The gossip way would also be good. Narcissa and the wives of my followers would be able to spread it faster."

"True. I can also see if anyone of the foreign delegates and Ministry people can inform their newspapers. It would get the ICW alerted, and Dumbledore would be wearier if that happened." Lucius added.

"I can also inform him that it's being leaked to other sources, I will tell him I am not sure who, I will say I heard you two speaking and just caught the end of the conversation. He will be eager for more information and will hash out some of his plans based on what we can provide." Severus thought for a few minutes. "If I say I heard some of the rumors while walking through the Leaking Cauldron and Diagon Alley, he will be concerned. He counts on gossip."

"He does." Lucius grinned. "I will also have Cornelius work on Amelia to press charges for the ones involved in the raid. Dawlish is gathering memories, so they can review who attacked."

"I would love to see him try and claim the Spanish Minister is a Death Eater." Harry grinned.

They were about to continue when an Owl Patronus appeared in the room. "Order meeting tonight, 5 PM. Hogwarts." It stated.

"So glad you know I am a spy, or I would be dead." Severus snapped.

"Who's?" Marvolo asked.

"It's Granger's. She thinks she is so smart and wise." Severus stated. "The girl is a dunderhead."

"She is the same one that appeared at my door the one that Naggy bit?" Harry was trying to remember if that was the name.

"Yes." Severus replied.

"She is an idiot." Harry agreed. "How come she hasn't been written up for exposing magic to muggles? She seemed willing to cast on me, without being sure I was a wizard."

"Dumbledore." Lucius answered. "She was fined a few years ago, and it got it dismissed."

"Figures." The newly bonded trio responded.

"How long will you be gone?" Harry asked Severus.

"It shouldn't take long unless he decides to allow everyone to complain about how unfair the Ministry is being. How it's all Lucius' fault."

Lucius grinned. "Glad I could provide them with something to whine about."

"I am thinking of giving them all a nice little potion that will require the use of the loo for the next few days." Severus smirked.

"I say do it." Harry replied. "I have some made. I wanted to test it on Nutty."

"Harry." Marvolo groaned.

"Think of it has a warning for her." Harry replied. "It's better than killing her." He muttered the last part.

"I believe that is my cue to leave. I will be back after dinner to work on Charms with you, Harry."

"Great. I have some questions for you."

"I am not surprised." Lucius rose and headed for the door.

"I need to go and get myself ready for the meeting."

"Is it legal for him to have the meetings at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Marvolo and Severus exchanged a grin. "I don't believe it is. I believe a misguided Patronus to the Ministry will provide some interesting information." Marvolo stated.

"Mine is a doe, so I can't do it. Dumbledore knows mine."

"I can do it. He won't know it's mine." Marvolo answered, at their looks. "Fine, it's a lion."

"You will have to teach me the spell." Harry said. "I want to learn it."

"I will add it to the list of things for you to learn." Severus made a mental note. "Have the Aurors arrive about ten past. Everyone will be there by then. Arthur will arrive by then, he gets off at 5 from the Ministry."

"He might be warned before he arrives." Harry stated.

"No, he works in some Muggle department." Severus answered.

"Be careful." Harry stated.

"I always am."

SURPRISE FOR THE ORDER

The meeting was barely starting and it was already thirty minutes into the meeting time. Severus was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Aurors. He was standing in his usual shadowed corner. Granger and Weasley were having a loud debate about where to look for Harry, while Molly was talking (read yelling) at Dumbledore for the mess the Order now found themselves in.

Severus was busy making a list of things they would need to instruct Harry in when he heard the floo burst to life and door to the Headmaster's office thrown open. Everyone had drawn their wand as soon as they realized they were under attack. Severus, however, remained where he was. The Aurors were ones from the dark or neutral faction as the remaining Order Aurors were in the meeting. "You are under arrest for being members of an illegal terrorist group." Auror Dawlish announced. Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody groaned.

"What?" Numerous voices were heard saying.

"My dear boy, I am afraid you have it wrong. We are just having a discussion among friends." Dumbledore put on a gentle smile.

"So the fact that you were discussing looking for Harry Potter, discussing the failed raid you did on Malfoy Manor, and discussing new ways of finding out who would join the Order of Phoenix was just part of the new summer program here at Hogwarts?" Madam Bones stepped into the room. She was holding three small recording orbs.

"I believe it is a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore tried again. "We are just voicing our concerns regarding the current events our world has been taking."

Madam Bones didn't respond but indicated for them to arrest everyone. Severus stayed hidden in the shadows. Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley were cuffed just like a few minor Aurors they had recruited. Granger and the Weasley family, minus the Twins, were arrested.

Severus and Harry were down working in the potion lab. Severus was teaching Harry how to brew. They were working on the second year potions when one of the house elves arrived to say that Marvolo wanted them. Harry let out a low growl. "Harry, let's go and see what he wants. It might be good news, and then we can return to our potions."

"Fine, but we are dragging him down here with us." Harry put his potion under the preservation charm that Hogwarts didn't allow. They considered it dark, well, Dumbledore considered it dark.

They arrived to find Lucius sitting down drinking tea. Marvolo and Lucius looked a bit unhappy. "What happened?" Severus took his usual spot, as Harry was looking at Marvolo. He features reflecting his confusion.

"Dumbledore got them all released. Anyone who worked for the Ministry has been fired, but I believe that Dumbledore is going to be offering them jobs at Hogwarts." Lucius had already started to work on his fellow board members to keep them from being hired, but he wasn't sure how successful he would be unless they converted a few of the neutral parties. "I need to convert a few people."

"Will the arrest make the paper?" Severus wondered if Rita might be interested in writing about the raid on Malfoy Manor and the arrest of so many people.

"He stopped it from being released in session. However, I believe Rita might find a way around that." Lucius had already arranged a meeting with the little bug.

"Have her speak to the youngest Weasley boy. He can't keep his mouth shut." Severus suggested.

"Granger too." Harry commented. "She seemed to firm in her belief of the old fool and will want to defend him. Especially if she feels Rita is attacking Dumbledore."

"The goblins might be able to release the information concerning the new Lord Black and how the Order was using his house illegally." Marvolo grinned at the idea. "Have Narcissa spread the gossip and Rita can learn about it in the Leaky Cauldron."

"She will love that." Lucius knew his wife was going to enjoy her new mission.

Marvolo laid out some other ideas for getting rid of Dumbledore, all of which involved just simply telling the truth. "Longbottom?" Marvolo waited until Lucius left.

"I really can't see doing anything until we get either Lady Longbottom or Neville to Gringotts. Neville is doing an apprenticeship at Hogwarts, which means he is in contact with Dumbledore."

"Meaning Dumbledore can still find a way to control both of them." Marvolo paused "it's going to take a while to get him out of power."

"Yes, but as long as believes I am still missing, he is going to be focusing on that. Especially if Severus expresses your renewed interested in finding me. Hint at getting me to the dark side, after all, we do have cookies." Harry grinned. He had a Muggle t-shirt that said: Come to the dark side, we have cookies.

"You and that shirt." Marvolo laughed.

Severus was sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the man to arrive. He was sick of these private meetings but Dumbledore learned that Granger's Patronus owl was the reason Order being arrested at Hogwarts. No one was impressed by that, as she had been instructed to inform Severus using the stupid coins they had.

Dumbledore finally arrived. "Ah, my boy, sorry to keep you waiting but I've had my hands full with the Board."

Severus knew Lucius had been busy. "What now?"

"Well, it seems all my hiring potentials have been rejected, due to their association with the Order. They have already hired some new professors and I am wondering if you can review their names and let me know if they support Voldemort."

Severus knew the man used Marvolo's Dark Lord name for a reason. The man took pleasure in watching Severus flinch in pain. "As far as I know, no one has been mentioned, but I will review your list." Dumbledore handed the list of names. He looked down at the list. "None of these are English names."

"No, they are all foreigners. The Board has decided to bring back some courses, based on the ICW recommendations. Since Britain doesn't have anyone skilled enough they have decided to bring in foreigners."

Severus could tell from the tone of voice that Dumbledore was angry about the new courses. However, since they were recommended by the ICW, he couldn't file a complaint on them being evil. Professor Sue Wang, Ancient Art of Healing, Mandarin Language, Professor Gonzales, Spanish Language and Dance, Professor Li Devi Cultural Magic of Ancient Egypt and Roman Mythology, Professor Bhi Zhang, International Magical History, Professor Chang Li, Asian History, Asian Defense, Professor Michael Liu, Magical Transportation, Mythological Care of Creatures, Professor Yasmine Singh, Indian Rituals and Customs, Hindu Language, Professor Ivan Petkovic, Slavic Defense Magic, Russian Language, Professor Yang Yung, French and Italian Languages, Professor Mercedes Lague, Veela Rites and Customs, Veela Language. "I believe Professor Li is the parent of one of our former Ravenclaws and was a neutral alignment. The rest I can tell you are not part of the Dark Lord's followers."

He recognized some of the names on the list, most were relatives of the guests they had at their bonding ceremony. Severus also knew that the foreign ambassadors had put pressure on the ICW to fix Britain, as they weren't happy to have themselves attacked by an illegal organization.

"Good. They will be starting with the new term. I have also been asked to hire you on as a Deputy Headmaster." Dumbledore put his hand up. "No need to worry, Minerva will be keeping her post. The Board has also granted room in the budget for three assistants."

Severus wondered how Lucius had managed that. He knew the man wouldn't recognize Harry because of the bindings being removed and wondered if maybe he could get Harry hired. He would have to see how Harry and Marvolo felt about it.

"Now, I am hiring Hermione for my assistant, Minerva has agreed to hire Ginny. I know she is in her seventh year, but I feel the experience will do her good. I was wondering if you would consider either Kingsley or Nymphadora?"

"No, I have someone that I have in mind." Severus wasn't about to let anyone from the Order be his assistant. "Also, you might want to reconsider hiring Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley. You have a lot of people looking at you because of the Old Crowd, hiring two people who have already caused a few problems, outside of being in the Order, might not be a wise decision. You have to remember Ms. Granger's has already been fined three times for using magic in front of Muggles." Harry had filed a complaint against her as one of his alter egos, causing the third offense. "They are well-known associates of the Old Crowd and since the Board refused to hire the others, they might not approve your choices."

Dumbledore looked pensive for a few seconds. "While you have brought up excellent points, I do believe it will be no problem. It's not a high profile job."

"No, but they are going to be viewing sensitive information. You do remember the articles from the last few weeks. Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley, and her brother Ronald have been seen in a very unflattering light, and dragging your reputation down."

The articles were going to be getting worse. Right now Rita had been focusing on the Order members arrests and the reasons why. She had been interviewing different members and using their own words against Dumbledore. Severus could tell the man didn't like what he was saying because it was the truth, but Severus was going to use anything to prevent any Order member from being hired. "Have you offered them the jobs?"

"No, not yet." Dumbledore replied. "I believe I will speak to Minerva and maybe Filius and Pomona. They might have a better idea of who to hire. Thank you for your keen insight. Please let me know who you wish to hire."

"I will inform you as soon as I get an answer." Severus knew he was dismissed, and he left a bit happier than when he had arrived.

Chapter 10

Severus found Harry and Marvolo dueling in the training room. He knew Harry had to be burning off excess energy as he had taken his OWLs for the past week and Harry hadn't had time to burn off his energy. He watched for a few minutes until he found himself flying towards Harry. He felt Harry's arms and wings wrap around him. "You are sweaty and smell."

"I get called smelly by my own mate." Harry kissed him. "Shower time."

"As much as I would enjoy shower time. I can't stay long. Dumbledore wants another meeting tonight. I'm here because he wants to hire assistants. I actually get one and I wanted to know if you, Harry, want to be my new assistant. I'm hoping the rest of the staff will stop him from hiring Miss Granger and Miss Weasley."

"Lucius did mention that Dumbledore got the request for assistance. However, it was meant for those who want to become professors, not personal assistance." Marvolo knew there had to be a reason for Dumbledore to want those two at Hogwarts. "What does he aim to get from this?"

"I was a bit surprised by it. He made a point of saying that they would be assistants. I got the idea he wanted the two young women-" He didn't view them as ladies. "to keep them tied to him, despite the news of Miss Granger's failings."

"He might have plans on using them to keep looking for me. Give them the job of being assistants would allow them to go into the Muggle world and check up on Muggle-born and Half-Blood students, under the guise of making sure they were adjusting." Harry pointed out. "It would create a way to also keeping either girl from being romantically involved if they are at Hogwarts."

"Miss Weasley is very romantically involved with a lot of students, but you do have a point. He is still obsessed with locating Harry."

"Hiding under his nose would be good, also I have a feeling he would try and recruit Harry for his Order. He would expect anyone associated with Severus to share Severus' views." Marvolo smirked. "Lucius could misplace records that we attain from Gringotts. We will need a name he won't associate with the Potter line."

"How about Prince?" Severus suggested. "He knows I have a rather large assortment of relatives, and he wouldn't be surprised by me hiring one since the Prince line is well know for potions."

"Wards?" Marvolo had wondered about the wards at Hogwarts since he learned that Remus Lupin could come and go as he liked.

"Nothing we couldn't get around." Severus was part of the rewarding team each summer. "He honestly believes no one would attack Hogwarts because he is there."

"No one will attack Hogwarts because there are children there. The man is an idiot." Harry really couldn't understand Dumbledore. The man clearly had a huge ego.

"Exactly, Severus return to Hogwarts, we will send you Harry's new identity and you can inform the old fool. I will alert Lucius to his plans, and get them stopped and real potential people into those new positions. I know Harry wants to work on potions, so you two will be able to do that. I can always slither in for a few visits."

"It would enable me to get him ready for his NEWTs."

"So how soon will I be moving in?" Harry still hadn't released Severus, not that the man was trying.

"End of the week? We can go to Gringotts tonight. Paperwork will be submitted tonight. I am sure some enterprising young Order supporter will find it after Severus provides your name."

"Has the Ministry had any luck on finding Order members?" Severus knew after the firing of Tonks and Kingsley, the Ministry was cracking down.

"Yes, but only the ones we want to be found. Arthur Weasley lost his job this morning. We had nothing to do with it. It appears the man went to the Minister complaining about the firing of Tonks and Shacklebolt and admitted to supporting the Order and Dumbledore, even after Dumbledore got them cleared."

"Ah, that now explains Miss Weasley." Severus quickly explained the strained financial situation of the Weasleys.

"You would think it would be easier since only one is now attending Hogwarts." Harry wasn't sure how they could have afforded to send five at one time if one was a problem.

"It's the fines he gets for his Muggle interactions and his working on muggle things that he has no idea how they work." Severus explained about the flying car and rubber ducks.

Harry started laughing. "He got fined for a rubber duck. They don't do anything but float in a tub."

"Yes, apparently he didn't believe it and decided to test a few. Needless to say, his prankster twins got hold of the plot and well, a life-size rubber duck floating down the Avon River wasn't good, cost him a few years' salary."

Marvolo and Harry couldn't stop laughing. Harry started to sing "Rubber Ducky."

"I will take my leave." Severus kissed Harry. "Please no rubber ducks in the tub."

"Me?" Harry gave him an innocent and hurt look.

"Marvolo, I will make sure there is a way for you to get in, though I would prefer it if you didn't slither in. I would make sure to give you a carrot if you hop in."

Harry turned his head to keep from laughing again. The most feared Dark Lord was a cute little black French Lop Rabbit. Severus was a bit better, he was a hawk. They were working on Harry's but knew he would be able to fly and had claws. "Bugs." Harry muttered. "I'm so glad I am not a duck."

"Go, get, before I do something to keep you here." Marvolo knew Harry was trying not to laugh.

"That sounds like fun. Can I join?" Harry leered at Severus. "I am sure we could come up with a reason why Severus might be late for this meeting tonight."

Severus cast a quick tempus. "I have an hour. Let's go." He grabbed Harry and Marvolo.

"I don't see why I can't wear all black." Harry pulled off the soft grey dress robe that Narcissa had him try on.

"You clearly have been influenced by Severus and Marvolo." Narcissa gave Harry a deep blue robe. "That is close to black and will look nice."

Harry looked it. "Fine, I will take two of these, three black, three that green color I liked-"

"Slytherin Green." Narcissa clarified for the tailor. "He will also need a pair of dress black shoes, black boots, trousers in black and two in deep blue. The Formal robes in Slytherin Green. Five white shirts, three black, three in that same blue, button down, silk. Matching vests in the same colors. Also, all of the usual undergarments."

"Of course. May I suggest the Prince Crest on the robes?"

"Yes. We will need a 7 compartment trunk, too." Narcissa had already visited Diagon Alley, with a side trip to Knockturn, picking up any book she thought would be useful. She had dragged Bella with her, so the crazy woman wouldn't be tempted to try and seek out the Dark Lord.

"I have one. It's by the bed. Marvolo and I already ward two compartments. The bottom one is the library." Harry was touching some material. "What is this type of material?"

"That is Dragon Hide. It's what I will be using in your battle robes. I also was ordered to fashion some Dragon Hide boots and trousers." The tailor answered.

"Add a vest." Harry looked around the sitting room. There was material and clothing everywhere. "Are we done?"

"Yes." Narcissa gave a smile.

"Good, I need to go and find my mates." He left muttering about clothes, fashion, and never being subjected to any of it again.

Niccolò Machiavelli Prince was attending his first staff meeting. Dumbledore had been a bit surprised when Severus first introduced him. They had changed Harry's hair color to the deep black Prince coloring while having the Price pale skin tones. Harry was wearing the Prince Lordship ring, which Dumbledore noticed immediately. They had no questions about his appearance as Severus' new assistant after that.

Harry had already been introduced to the staff and they were waiting for Dumbledore and McGonagall to arrive. "Is he always late to his own meetings?" Harry quietly asked Severus.

"Yes. He is even worse when it's an Order meeting." Severus whispered. They were sitting on the beat-up couch in the back of the staff room. Harry had already established he was like Severus in attitude. Dumbledore finally arrived and Harry noticed Severus stiffen.

He looked at the three people with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He recognized one of them. "I do apologize for being late. Now, before we move forward, I know most of you know who the three with me are. Hermione is now an apprentice to our dear Irma Pince. Ronald is going to be working with our newest DADA professor, Mortin Elddir, who will be arriving later. Ginny is now Poppy's apprentice. We also have my new assistant, who will be arriving shortly, Mrs. Arabella Figg, Minerva has accepted Hestia Jones, she is arriving tomorrow."

"Order member." Severus informed Harry, as they watched the three Gryffindors take a seat.

"Hermione, Ginny, Ronald, the other staff member is the new associate professor Niccolò Machiavelli Prince. He is working with Severus."

"Oh, like the author of The Prince." Granger didn't even stop to breath as she continued. "It's the title of a famous political treatise by Niccolò Machiavelli. It's a wonderful book. The Prince is a 16th-century political treatise, by the Italian diplomat and political theorist Niccolò Machiavelli, just like your name. A version appears to have been originally distributed in 1513, using a Latin title, De Principatibus (About Principalities). The printed version was not published until 1532, five years after Machiavelli's death. They got permission from the Medici Pope Clement VII. An interesting point is now Machiavellian, is defined as "attempting to achieve goals by cunning, scheming and unscrupulous methods", which may allude to the ideal traits of Slytherin house."

"I do thank you for the history of my name and my family. Is she always like that?"

"Sadly, yes." Severus really couldn't stand the girl.

"It's no wonder she gets into trouble with the law." Harry could see a few shocked faces, mainly those in the Order, while others were trying not to laugh.

"Great another slimy snake. Bet you're just like your master."

"First, snakes aren't slimy. Second what master?" Harry gave Ronald Weasley a second glance, the boy was a bigot. "It's no one wonder this war has kept going, each side has its own bigots."

"Yes, everything evil is Slytherin, while everything good is Gryffindor. They seem to forget the vast number of criminals who come from the other houses."

"True, but some people clearly don't wish to see the truth." Harry could see Dumbledore and McGonagall exchange a quick look.

"Ronald apologize. Niccolò isn't a Death Eater. Lord Prince will be also assisting with classes." Dumbledore put a bit of a warning in his tone.

Granger elbowed Ron, while Weaslette suddenly got interested in Harry. Harry's eyes went a bit big. He could smell the change in the girl. "I'm sorry." Weasley bit out.

"Apology accepted." Harry felt Severus squeeze his arm. He released his hold on the arm of the couch. He checked to see that he didn't break it. "Before I forget, is there a policy about rabbits in Hogwarts? I have a pet rabbit and I don't want anyone to stop him from entering my quarters."

"Rabbits are always welcomed." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling.

Harry and Severus blocked out the rest of the meeting.

"I do wonder how Dumbledore is going to react when he realizes he hired Marvolo?" Severus commented once they were their quarters. Well, technically, it was Severus' quarters with a door leading to Harry's quarters.

"I don't know but it's certainly interesting that he managed to get his pawns into Hogwarts."

"I agree. I will see if Lucius can look at the contracts. You will need to be careful around that girl."

"I am aware. She certainly got interested when he mentioned my title." Harry glanced down at his Lordship rings, the ones hidden and knew they would offer some protection. "Love potions?"

"I wouldn't be surprised but the Prince ring will protect against that." Severus wore the consort ring on his left hand.

"It's going to be a long year." Harry pulled his mate into his arms. "When is Marvolo due to arrive?"

"I'm here now." Marvolo exited the bedroom. "I was cleaning up."

Notes:

Rubber Ducky song-  
watch?v=mhGhgmfF27E

Chapter 11

"What do you mean he hired Order members?" Lucius was clearly surprised as he heard the news. "All of them were denied. None of the contracts were approved."

Harry's grin turned feral. "Have the contracts been submitted?" The Dark Lord knew Harry's grin meant trouble if the Order members remained at Hogwarts.

"No, if they were, he hid them. I will be paying a visit to the Ministry." Lucius was also going to be stopping by Madam Bones' office and demanding an explanation.

"Classes haven't started, so we have time to get others in place. Don't give him anyone he can claim is dark, use our supporters." The Dark Lord began to create a list of names for Lucius to select from.

"Pretty Boy, can we get him into more trouble for this?"

"Yes and no. Yes, as he was ordered not to hire them, but no, because as Headmaster he does have hiring power. However, Rita will be finding out the information."

"Lucius, would he be able to slip their contracts in with the new Professor ones? He also might have skipped using a contract, and paying out of a Hogwarts account." Severus knew the man should have been a Slytherin at times, granted he was Gryffindor in his moves at times, but he had shown he had some snake too.

"He would think nothing of creating an account to draw their payroll from." The Dark Lord wanted to know why it was so important for Dumbledore to keep his Order so close to him.

"Do you think he is keeping them close because of the leaching spell he has on them? I don't know how a leaching spells works, but I saw the connections of their magic to him." Harry looked up from his notes. He saw all them staring at him. "What?"

"If he has a leaching spell attached, it could be why. Normally, it wouldn't matter, but if he used one of the older, outdated, versions, they did require the person they were leaching from to be near. Newer spells aren't as strong of leach, but you don't need the person near you. If he used one older ones, which are classified as dark, he would. He might have it attached to all his Order members." The Dark Lord was a bit surprised. It would explain why the man never seemed to lose his power when they fought, why he had never slowed down as he aged.

"The Order is required to sign an Oath and a contract. If he attached it to the contract or an Oath-" Severus was thankful he had signed anything, as it would have been counter-effective to him being a spy.

"How do we break it?" Harry wondered what else the man had hidden from his Order members. "Can we also release it?"

"We can't break it. It would need to be a purge, followed by their awareness of breaking the contract or oath. If they weren't aware of the leaching spell, they can break the contract as it would be ruled invalid. I do believe we can use release it, but not using Rita. We need to have someone the Order will take seriously." The Dark Lord knew that was going to be a hard task.

"I might have an idea of the who." Severus smirked. "Some of his own aren't very happy. Being fired, being arrested, and Lupin is still in Azkaban. I'm sure if Madam Bone were to order a full medical examination of Lupin, especially if one of the Unspeakables mentioned seeing a leaching spell attached to the man. Have him suggest to her that Kingsley and Mad-Eye might find the result interesting, she would want to find out what Dumbledore was hiding."

"Mad-Eye is paranoid enough to want to find out the full truth. Kingsley's name is linked with fairness and is incorruptible." Lucius liked this idea. "I can get Rookwood, back with Dawlish to suggest it."

"Do so." The Dark Lord knew this would do a lot of damage to Dumbledore's name, remove a lot of his power, politically and magically, but it wouldn't destroy those who believed Dumbledore would only do something because it was for the greater good, but it was a step in the right direction.

"I had an idea." Harry had some books opened in front of him. "How about we drive him insane?"

"How?" The three of them were wondering what Harry had in mind.

"He believes Harry Potter is alive. How about his ghost haunting my relatives? How about people report seeing me? These books have a list of interesting spells we could combine to make it happen."

"I like the idea, we will need to research them some more. Meanwhile, I was thinking of also putting pressure on the ICW. Have them demand to know what is going on with Dumbledore. Have them demand proof that I'm back."

"He might lose his seat that way too. Especially with all the negative attention his name is getting." Severus could see Lucius and the Dark Lord were already thinking of who to use.

"Rita needs to speak to Granger's parents." Harry had been reading the notes Severus had written up about the last seven years. "I would suggest other muggle-born parents too. In reading through Severus' notes, she has stayed there after being hurt by a troll, the release of a basilisk, possessed professors, escaped cons that attacked her house. I know these were all tests for Longbottom but what parent would allow their child to keep returning here?"

Lucius and the Dark Lord exchanged a look. "Harry, I believe it will be released to the paper after Rita gets some reactions from parents. Dumbledore has kept everything that happens at Hogwarts very secretive. I say we expose all his secrets."

"Attack him on fronts." Severus smirked. The man wouldn't be expecting that. "Wizengamot, Ministry, Board, paper, parents, and the ICW."

"Add Harry's idea, he will be stretched very thin, and exposed." Lucius leaned back in his chair.

Chapter 12

Harry stormed his way to Severus' quarters, students knew to stay out of his way. They learned fast that their two new professors were a lot like Severus. They expected you to learn and laid out their objectives in a clear and concise manner. Since Harry taught most of the younger years, the upper years learned when he caught them doing something.

Severus and Marvolo were already in Severus' quarters when Harry arrived. "When is Lucius going to get rid of them?"

"What happened?" Severus didn't care for how quickly Harry's eyes went to black as he allowed his anger to be freed.

Marvolo quickly cast a few parsel wards around living area so that Harry wouldn't set off any alarm that Dumbledore might have placed concerning magical explosions.

"Those two girls!" Harry's magic caused a few of Severus' teacup to explode sending tea and porcelain flying.

"What did they do?" Marvolo pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess as Severus pushed, pulled, tugged Harry to the couch.

"The Weasley girl actually showed up before the class ended handed me a note with her shirt undone. When the students started giggling, she went "oops, I didn't realize" and flashed me as she turned to fix her blouse. Granger was outside of my door and when Weasley left, I heard her ask if I took the note. They doused it with some compulsions and perfume." Harry pulled the letter out. "I'm glad I'm not a wizard, or I would be chasing that, that, that harlot."

"Put it on the table." Severus knew they couldn't use it unless they could prove it came directly from the girls and hoped the girls were stupid enough to leave behind their magical signature. Severus and Marvolo pulled out their wands and started casting detection spells on the letter.

"Lucius has a meeting set up for tomorrow, to show they shouldn't have been hired, he can use this letter to get them fired if he can't get their contracts voided. I, personally, want to save the letter to do more damage later." Marvolo summoned a box to him. "We will put it in here."

Harry looked at the box. "What are you hiding?"

Severus and Marvolo exchanged a worried glance. Severus saw Marvolo give a slight nod of agreement. "Marvolo was treated to the same type of letter but by Granger. There was one thing difference, it was not a love compulsion but a submission one."

"Harry, nothing happened, I never touched the letter. When she delivered it, during my last class, I indicated for her to put it on my desk. When the class was over, I cast detection spells on it, and I used this box to put it in." Marvolo indicated the box that he just added Harry's letter in.

"Harry, remember we are in Hogwarts." Severus ran a hand down Harry's back. "Do you want to go home and vent for a bit?" He felt the couch dip when Marvolo sat down behind him.

"No, but Lucius better be able to get them out of here."

The three of them had been having issues with the three youngest Order members since they started at Hogwarts. Most of the staff ignored the three, including the people they were to be working for. Poppy actually didn't want Ginny Weasley anywhere near her Infirmary.

"He is working on getting rid of all the Order people." Marvolo reassured Harry.

"We just have to make it through dinner, then we can hide in here from all of them since none of us have patrol tonight." Severus leaned into Harry. "The whole night to ourselves."

Since school started back up, the three of them rarely had the night off together. Between the detentions and patrolling, Dumbledore kept them separated. Dumbledore had been actually keeping the staff from even meeting in the staff room unless Granger, Weasley, or Weaslette was in the room.

"Early night." The three glanced at their bedroom.

Lucius was early for the Board meeting. He chatted with a few people as they arrived, and as normal everyone was waiting for Dumbledore to grace them with his presence. Since it was a regularly scheduled meeting, Lucius knew Dumbledore wasn't going to be ready for what he planned.

Severus, Harry, and Marvolo had spent the last few weeks submitting memories of Order members working, and getting students and their parents to write letters to the Board. It wasn't a hard sell, none of the Order members were well liked. Each created their own issues. Granger was very demeaning in her classes and even tried to get students kicked out of classes because they didn't learn as fast as she wanted.

The meeting started like normal, they went over the old business and Dumbledore opened the floor for new business. "I would like to know why you hired five members from your Order to take up positions that you created for them." Lucius had copies of all the contracts, reports, statements, all ready for Board members to review.

"What? They are Order members?" Lady Longbottom's vulture hat started bouncing. She hadn't been a fan of Dumbledore for a number of years. She hated how the man and his pets treated her grandson. Neville was all she had left of her son, and she didn't like how the man tried to manipulate and control her grandson.

"Albus, you told us they weren't associated with any organization." Ted Tonks was looking through the minutes to find the conversation. "Yes, here, 15th of August, you stated that they didn't belong to any known organization. You stated two of them just left Hogwarts, and one was going to start working on her apprentice while doing her seventh year, with the approval of Poppy Pomfrey. One was an ex-Auror, and one was a squib."

"Yes, Mrs. Figg, the woman he paid to monitor Harry Potter. She was there to keep an eye on the Durley residence. We know how successful that was." Lucius pulled out some parchment. "Here is the bank statements to show that." Lucius passed the copy to Lord Parkinson. "As you can see, she has been paid since November 1981."

"I did have her watching the Dursley residence, but she is an excellent way for children to interact with a squib."

"So she is an Order member?" Ted Tonks wasn't impressed by this news.

"Yes, yes, she was associated with the Order, but we haven't been active in years." Dumbledore was still trying to figure out how or if the Dark Lord returned. He believed he returned a few years ago.

"Because there is no one to fight against, despite your claims that You-Know-Who has returned?" Lady Longbottom had heard from Dumbledore for years concerning this plot. She had endured him trying to get her grandson to fill the shoes that Dumbledore originally wanted Harry Potter for.

"He is back, we must be prepared. I have only hired those who will assist us in getting the students prepared." No one had seen the Dark Lord, and Severus hadn't been summoned but the man had to have returned. Dumbledore was still looking for Harry Potter, too.

"Given that Miss Granger has been in trouble with the Ministry, and is part of his organization, with an ex-Auror who was fired providing Albus with pieces of information, and Mrs. Figg, I believe that breaks their contracts." Lucius pulled out copies of each contract. "Page 3, paragraph 4 states that they could not be part of any organization. Also, page 4, paragraph 8, states that they had to provide accurate reasons for any firing or issues regarding the Ministry." He handed out the copies and also copies of their employment applications. "You can review their applications and nothing about the Order, the issues Miss Granger, Miss Jones, and Ministry are all missing from their applications."

"So you hired five Order members, despite your assurance that they weren't part of any organization?" Lord Parkinson picked up the copy and read the referenced pages.

"Nothing on the applications is true beyond their basic facts." Lady Longbottom looked at Dumbledore. "I know for a fact that Miss Granger wasn't the Head Girl, she wasn't in any clubs, and almost lost her prefects badge her last year. Miss Jones was fired from the Auror Corps but she wrote she retired."

"The two Weasleys are filled with all lies. Ginerva states she is top of her class, but she is actually 19th, Ronald barely graduated, and while he was prefect and Quidditch Captain, he certainly wasn't in any club either. He also has no certificate for flying." Ted Tonks was looking through everything.

"They are doing an excellent job and well qualified." Dumbledore looked at the Board members wondering why he wasn't aware this was going to be discussed. "They are fitting in rather well."

"Not according to these reports." Lady McKinley wasn't a fan of Dumbledore but she also didn't side with Lucius all the time either. "Miss Weasley and Miss Granger's blatant sexual harassment of the male staff and students, Mr. Weasley bullying of anyone in Slytherin or those he feels are "evil" and from pure-blood families. Miss Figg talks only about her cats, has spent numerous hours showing student their pictures instead of teaching lessons. Miss Jones rants about You-Know-Who and how all the students need to follow you clearly doesn't reflect fitting in well, nor doing an excellent job."

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore wasn't sure where the statements came from and when the copy of one of the statement made its way in front of him, he paled. It was from two of his new male staff members with a memory transcript as well as photos, several students from all houses, past and present. "I'm sure it was harmless."

"I believe those statements, with the memory transcripts and pictures, tell a different story, compounded with the lies, I believe we have no choice but to terminate their contracts." Lucius looked at the Board members and knew only two would vote Dumbledore's way. They never spoke unless Dumbledore gave them something to say.

"I agree, we need to terminate their contracts." Lord Parkinson agreed as he looked at Dumbledore. "They even lied on their applications."

"I second the nomination." Lady Longbottom raised her wand. "Vote."

Dumbledore looked dumbfounded as everyone, but his two pawns, voted for the contracts to be terminated. He wasn't even given a chance to object or to present reasons to keep his people.

Lucius picked up his paperwork, as the vote was recorded. "They have to be out of Hogwarts, with the exception of Miss Weasley, by the tomorrow night. They cannot remain on the property." Lucius couldn't wait to give the news to Severus, Harry, and Marvolo. He was already working on getting more of their people into Hogwarts.

"I will need time to find their replacements."

"Applications have already been submitted for the correct positions. The Ministry has started the background checks on the individuals who have applied. The next Board meeting, we will have the finalists ready for review." Lucius was going to make sure that Dumbledore couldn't find anything that he could object to regarding the ones who applied.

"I will add it to the agenda." Ted Tonks began making notes.

"Meeting adjourned." Lady Longbottom put forth the notion.

"Seconded." Lord Parkinson liked the befuddled look that Dumbledore was still wearing.

"Meeting is now adjourned." Lucius ended the meeting.

Chapter 13

Chapter Text

Lucius just left, after informing them of what happened at the Board meeting. Marvolo was ecstatic that they were able to remove all of the Order members out of Hogwarts. They had discussed how Dumbledore would react. The man didn't have many options, and now they were going to start on the getting the facts and truth out there. Lucius was going to be very busy for the next few months.

The Foreign Press was already doing a lot of damage to Dumbledore's name. Many were demanding answers to what was being called the Assault At Malfoy Manor. Lucius was being praised for his quick thinking in evacuating everyone out of the Manor before anyone died.

"You seem very happy, Marvolo." Severus pour them some wine. Since they had the night off, Severus wanted to take advantage of it. Marvolo and Harry had traded nights with other staff members to spend time with Severus. Severus had been surprised at how willing the Dark Lord and Harry were willing to change for him. No one had ever done things like changing their schedules for him. It was usually always Severus who was expected to change.

Harry, for someone who was in charge, was very giving. He did have his quirks, like his nicknames for everyone. He was also very protective of the two of them. Harry also loathed the Ministry and it took Severus and Marvolo's skill to keep Harry from killing Dumbledore and Lupin when Dumbledore pushed Harry too far.

"I'm very happy. Here with my husbands, under Dumbledore's nose. We got his pets removed. His name will be slowly ruined and hopefully, soon we can get him charged with his crimes."

Harry took a sip of his wine. "I say we enjoy our night off and celebrate." He pulled Severus closer t him. "A fire in the fireplace, wards to keep an old man from spying, and finish this bottle of excellent wine that Severus poured for us before we head to bed."

Severus snuggled into Harry's side, as Marvolo used his wand to fuel the fire, and adjusted the wards. Marvolo summoned up a footstool and blanket. The blanket settled over them. "After we finish our wine, I found an interesting position in that book that I got for a wedding present."

"You never should have bought that book. I think he plans on us trying out each position." Severus kissed Harry. Harry found the book in an old shop and had bought as a joke gift.

"I don't object to testing out the positions in the book. I thought there were several ones in the later chapters that Severus might enjoy. Especially the one where we can tie Marvolo to the bed and have our way with him." Harry summoned the book, flipped through the chapters. He found the chapter he was looking for. He pointed to the picture. "What do you think?"

"I think we have the whip cream and cherries." Severus looked at the picture. "He would enjoy us playing with his banana."

Marvolo looked at the book. "Oh, I was saving that one for a weekend we had off. I was thinking about this one tonight."

Harry and Severus noticed that as Marvolo flipped through the book some pictures were marked with numbers. "You have been grading them?" Harry pointed to the number 3 on one page.

"He also has notes on them." Severus pointed to the bottom of the page where Marvolo's writing what they liked or didn't like about each aspect. "One to ten scale? Ten being the best?"

"Yes, that one was the one where you said kept giving you leg cramps." Marvolo looked at the picture. "See." Marvolo pointed to the notes. "Also, Harry didn't like having to keep moving us around because I almost kept falling off of the bed."

"We need a bigger bed if we want to try some of the others." Harry pointed to one of the pages. "This looks like it might be fun."

Severus turned the book upside down. "That looks like it might be painful for whoever is in the middle."

Marvolo righted the book. "It does. Cross that one off."

They were discussing a few more positions when Dobby appeared in the room. "Master said important." He handed them a letter from Lucius. Marvolo took the letter. Dobby popped away.

"It's only been three hours, what could Dumbledore have done?" Severus had a bad feeling about whatever Dumbledore has done.

Marvolo opened the letter. He read it once, looked at his husbands and back to the letter. "Lucius said we need to go to the Ministry tomorrow. According to this, after the Board meeting, Dumbledore submitted two marriage contracts, signed by Severus."

"I didn't sign any marriage contracts besides our bonding agreement."

"I know. Lucius says the contracts are for Severus to marry Hermione Granger, while Niccolò is to marry Ginny Weasley." Marvolo showed them the letter. It wasn't very long.

'Severus and Niccolò need to go to the Ministry tomorrow. Dumbledore submitted two marriage contracts, signed by Severus. The contracts were dated for today.'

"That is interesting. He had to forge my signature." Severus began to think when he might have signed something for Dumbledore. He smirked. "It's not my real signature. I use one for detention reports and inventory. I submitted the new reports this morning. He had to use my signature from that."

"Use that memory and have a supply of legal contracts would show them they are forged." Harry grinned. "We don't even have to mention you are already married."

"No, we don't. It's another nail in his downward spiral. Though I wonder why he thought it would work. Severus could have called for a magical judgment." Marvolo was trying to think of what Dumbledore was trying to accomplish. He knew the old man wanted to keep his pets at Hogwarts, but fake marriage contracts?

"What is a magical judgment?" Harry didn't think they had covered that aspect in this lessons. He wasn't worried about his mates leaving or Severus being with Granger. Severus certainly made it clear he wasn't interested in her while making sure Harry and Marvolo knew he wanted to be with them.

"Severus could have called Lady Magic to judge the validity of the contract. If Lady Magic finds that the contract is invalid, she will punish the responsible party, if valid, you're forced to fulfill it."

"So we can start building a legal case against him. This will be public, he won't be able to cover it up." Severus looked at Marvolo. "He must be counting on me just obeying his orders. I bet he might wait until it's late and he thinks I have had a few drinks to talk me into agreeing."

"Do you think he will try if you don't, I will have you returned to Azkaban?" Harry had been worried about Dumbledore doing that since Severus explained what happened to him over the years.

"He might, but I don't think he will. He hasn't done tried the blackmail routine since he has been using me to discover when the Dark Lord returns. He must be getting desperate to try this marriage contracts." Severus glanced at Marvolo. "Perhaps we can have Lucius start leaking rumors about Dumbledore mental reliability?"

"I agree, sounds like we need to move up the timetable." Harry smirked. "We were already going to go after him on all fronts, but now we use this to start the legal issues."

"I agree. Now, let's return to this book, find what we want to try tonight, and go experiment." Severus held up the book.


End file.
